


The Hufflepuff Heir

by MaskedNightingale



Series: Allies of Magic & Mind [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Adopted Uncles, Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Alliances, Alpha momma, Alternate Hogwarts House Sorting, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Beast Speech, Beauty and the Beast Elements, Bella Swan with a Backbone, Bella protects her pack, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Edward Cullen Bashing, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/M, Familiars, Gen, Gryffindor Pride, Harry Potter Needs a Hug, Harry Potter is a Horcrux, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Inter-House Unity, Horcruxes, Horcruxes as keepsakes, Hufflepuff, Hufflepuff Pride, Interactions with Voldy face, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Metamorphmagus, Motorcycle Gang, Motorcycles, Oaths & Vows, Ollivander family, Ollivanders Wand Shop (Harry Potter), Parallel Universes, Pureblood Bella Swan, Quiluete tribe, Rare Pairings, Ravenclaw Pride, Redemption, Sane Voldemort but only when he has a body, Sarcasm, Shapeshifting, Slow Burn, Slytherin Pride, Stalker Edward Cullen, The Flamels, Things are not what they seem, Tom Riddle Needs a Hug, Twin Knights, Wandcrafting, Witch Bella Swan, Wolf Pack, hogwarts sorting, minor cussing, wolf familiar
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:34:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 30,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21663781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaskedNightingale/pseuds/MaskedNightingale
Summary: Born with magic, and a mind older than her years Bella shall forge her own path in the Wizarding World. One thing is for certain Bella is not going to make the same mistakes of her counterpart in the other universe.
Relationships: Tom Riddle | Voldemort/Bella Swan
Series: Allies of Magic & Mind [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2161203
Comments: 28
Kudos: 123





	1. Prologue

I was five when I unknowingly became adopted by several soon to be shifters. 

It was no wonder how later on canines were drawn to me, especially of the wild sort. 

I was six when I had dreams of my other reality. A reality where my parents had separated and I was juggled between them on holidays. I woke up crying. My mother, Renee, and father, Charlie, came up and hugged me carefully and kindly as the rain-spattered itself against the windows of the old house.

The dreams came like warnings of what could be, and so I decided I would be careful with my heart and not fall for whatever pale-faced stranger that crossed my path.

Silly me little did I know that I’d end up falling far before my counterpart in the dreams did, my heart would be given away long before my seventeenth birthday.

I was ten when my mother uncovered her family history to both my dad and I. Papa took it rather well, already suspecting that at one point she had come from wealth. What he didn’t take well was the idea of grandparents I’d never met coming to take me away to ‘train me’ as my Mama put.

I was eleven when the mysterious letter came, by an owl no less. It was an odd occurrence. 

It was also this very same day that I met the grandparents that my mother had hidden away from us. This was the day my whole life changed. 


	2. Meeting the Grandparents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bella meets her grandparents and they introduce her to the wizarding world.

A woman with a long face with sharp edges peered down at me, her lips slightly creased in a grimace at my overalls and checkered shirt. But her smile came through as she leaned down so that she could look me in the eye, and as if she found it her smile grew even wider than what I thought could fit on her long thin face.

“Isabella, how you’ve grown!” 

My eyebrows crinkled because I was sure we had never met before. 

“The only way your mother was able to keep us from you for so long was if she sent pictures ever so often with updates on your health.”

A howl from the backyard made everyone jump except me.

I shimmied out from beneath my grandparents’ gaze, not even making eye contact with my grandfather yet, and pranced back to my parent’s backyard. I opened the screen door and ran down the steps.

“Erik!” 

I bent on my knees but was still bowled over when my black wolf mix puppy lept at me. He was a rescue, the local reserve aloud me to keep him only because I already volunteered and my father being Chief of police.

He was a black wolf with what I liked to call a white ‘mask’ around his eyes to the tip of his nose. Thus, he was named after one of my favorite book characters of all time. 

I heard the back door slide open and my click of my grandma’s heels against the concrete deck and Erik’s ears pricked up immediately.

He looked me into the eyes and like always, I answered his question, “They are my grandparents. They won’t harm me, my phantom.”

A sharp gasp only caused his ears to swivel back and forth before he dove his head into my stomach nuzzling me and making me laugh out loud.

“She already has a familiar!”

I peered back at my grandmother tilting my head to the side, “Familiar? I wouldn’t quite call him that. He’s more of a best friend.”

Erik ruffed in agreement, sitting back and head in the air in pride.

“Isabella? Have you received a letter yet?”

I looked back to her and nodded before going back to cuddling with my best friend.

She sighed, “Renee, she hasn’t read it?! We pulled a mighty amount of strings to make sure she would go to Hogwarts so she could still be close to some family.”

“Mother, I thought perhaps you could explain the rest of our family history with Bella and Charlie. After all, if they asked for proof I would not be able to show them any.”

“Come along then, you can bring along your friend Isabella.”

I walked back into the house and settled on the couch in-between my father and mother, who was wringing her hands worriedly. I held my hand out to her and she smiled after placing her right in my left and then Papa put his left in my right.

“Ok we are ready.”

~~~~

“So I’m a witch.” 

Nods followed my statement. 

“I’m supposed to go to this school called Hogwash…”

“Hogwarts.” My grandmother interjected, her eyebrows furrowed. 

“Hoggle, that’s what I said.” 

By this time Mama was trying her best not to laugh at what I was doing, “Silly little goblin queen.” She whispered my way and I smiled before shrugging.

“Fine, Hogwarts. I’ll be away from my parents for nine months, only able to see them for summer. Holidays spent with grandparents I barely know.”

Mama sighed next to me, “That’s not fair to them, Bella. I kept you from them, I just wanted you to have as normal a childhood as you could before you were swept up into the chaos that is wizarding culture and customs by my parents.”

Mama’s father cleared his throat, “I’m sure we could find a way to get your family to come to visit during at Christmas holidays.”

My grandfather was more of a jovial man who looked like the thinner version of what other children believed Santa Claus looked like. 

“I’d like that.” I looked down at my lap where Erik had his head resting. “Would Erik at least be able to come with me and stay at the boarding school?”

“Yes, he would since he does fit the parameters for a familiar.” 

I looked toward my dad who had been silent most of the time during the discussion.

“How are you doing, Papa?”

He blinked before looking at me, his eyes shining a little too brightly. 

“I just want you to be happy and safe, with Erik by your side I believe you will be at least safe. Will you write us?”

“Of course Daddy! Every day if I can manage it, at the very least once a week.” Turning back toward my grandparents, “I’ll go, but I have conditions.”

“Well it will depend…” My grandmother started but stopped when my grandfather kindly placed a hand on her knee.

“Continue, Bella, please.”

“Ok. One, my parents will be coming with me to shop for my supplies. Two, Erik is allowed to accompany me wherever I go but is allowed to go hunting if needed outside the school. Three, I only have to wear dresses on special occasions. I will be wearing slacks with my uniform not a skirt. Skirts are simply not practical for the kind of classes you suggested. Last but not least if my family is not able to make it at your home for Christmas break, it will be arranged that I come back home to be with them instead.”

“I think we can abide by all those conditions. I will have to speak to the Headmaster regarding Erik’s hunting habits, you must understand.”

“Thank you, grandfather.”

~~~~

The flurry of packing that proceeded I will not bore you with but soon enough I was at my grandparent’s chateau learning all about ‘pureblood’ culture and general wizarding customs. It was a lot to take in for my eleven-year-old self but I was always an avid student and found myself immersed in the stories my grandfather would tell of his time in school. 

I was especially curious about the person my grandfather seemed to skate around speaking about, a young man named Tom Riddle that seemed to have taken the school in my grandfather’s time by storm. He came from humble means but grew himself an empire, he was respected but feared both in his house Slytherin and by others. 

Erik loved my grandparent’s estate grounds. He would frolic so often in them sometimes I grew jealous of them but he would always come by and cheer me up whenever he sensed the melancholy of homesickness would come upon me.

My grandmother was kind but still a lot more distant than my grandfather, I think if I had been more of a willing doll for her to dress up she might have gotten closer with her. But as my mother had learned early on, no one could force me into a dress without my consent. 

It wasn’t long before my parents came to visit and we were all off on our way to Diagon Alley, to not only get my supplies but also to swing by a goblin managed bank called Gringotts. 


	3. The Hufflepuff Heir

The creatures that were known to be goblins in the wizarding world fascinated me. My favorite movie was “Labyrinth” growing up and thus I was at once excited to meet one.

I couldn’t help myself as I bowed low to the goblin at the desk we walked up to and smiling through my teeth I prepared myself to speak the Gobbledegook speech that I had learned.

_“May your vaults overflow and your enemies tremble at your feet.”_

The goblin’s eyes widened and stared down at me. (Erik was outside with Papa since no animals were allowed inside the bank.) 

_“A speaker of our great language in one so young. May you live to see all who oppose you fall.”_

I grinned right back at him with my own rendition of one of Erik’s wolfish grins. 

“I have come for an inheritance test.”

My grandfather had explained to me that it was a right of passage to get an inheritance test, it also had been away in the past to keep an eye on the family line and make sure no imposters came upon it. 

After putting my drop of blood on the parchment the goblin put in front of me a large map seemed to spread out from the drop. 

The goblin’s grin sharpened and his eyes narrowed in greed, “Interesting, most interesting.”

I looked up at my grandfather who smiled reassuringly at me while his bushy pale gold eyebrows furrowed. I knew that I was part of the Ollivander family, related to the famed wand creator here in Diagon Alley, but I didn’t think that’s what made the goblin’s grin grow almost maniacal. 

The parchment was then handed to my grandfather whose mouth dropped open before passing it to his wife that looked like she was just about to faint in shock.

My mother looked at it next while I peered at each person who had seen it curiously, “But this means that Charlie is like me.”

My mother had explained that she was born without magic or rather without the capacity to use their magic. 

“Do you think he knew?” This time it was my grandfather that spoke.

“No.” My mother shook her head, “He was adopted.” 

That was news to me, “Please may I see it now?”

My mother handed it to me, and I read the parchment my eyes widening as I read as well.

**Name: Isabella Marie Swan**

**Mother: Renee Rose Swan nee Olivander**

**Father: Charles Swan nee Smith  
**

**Heiress to the House of Hufflepuff (paternal)**

**Heir Apparent to the House of Olivander (maternal)**

**Abilities revealed: Beast speech and metamorphogus**

“Will you like to claim your heirship ring now?” 

“Do I need to do anything in order to do so?”

“You will be tested by the family magic and the ring will either accept you or deny you.”

“Grandfather?”

“Yes, my dear.”

“Will everything change again when I accept the ring?”

“Yes.”

I sighed. So much had changed already what was one more change to add to the list.

As the ring was slipped onto my left-hand middle finger, it resized to fit my skinny little fingers. It pulsed and I let out a giggle as it vibrated against my skin. Suddenly it grew warmer and warmer until it was nearly burning before it suddenly stopped and the rest of the ring molded itself around my finger. It was gold with vines wrapping around my finger a small animal reared on its hind legs in the center of the oval centerpiece of the ring. 

“What kind of animal is that grandfather? I forgot what the mascot is for Hufflepuff.”

“A honey badger darling.”

“Small but fierce, just like me.” 

“Indeed my dear.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something I wanted to clarify regarding Bella's abilities. Despite her have Beast Speech she is not a Parselmouth. Thus she would not be able to open the Chamber of Secrets by herself. 
> 
> The way I'm going with her Beast Speech ability is that its more that she can read animals. She can sense their thoughts and then speak back to them in a universal language they all understand. 
> 
> In the case of her and her familiar, Erik, this ability is even more strengthened due to their symbiotic relationship.


	4. Society & Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shopping continues in Diagon Alley, where she meets an interesting character.

Papa took the news of my heirship from his unknown family side like the calm even-tempered sort of man he was. 

“It looks like just the sort of stone that fits my dear, something timeless.” He smoothed his thumb over the amber surface as I showed him my ring and Erik let out a ruff beside me. 

“Of course I haven’t forgotten about you.” I gave him a big hug, ignoring the stares of many of the other people at the small girl and the growing wolf beside her already starting to dwarf me in size. 

“No time to waste we have an appointment at Twillfitt and Tattings that we mustn’t be late for.” Grandmother pointed down the street before turning toward the men, “Boys please take along Isabella’s familiar and go and get the potion supplies and ingredients on the list.” I started walking along with my father and grandfather before I was stopped mid-stride by a wave of my grandmother’s wand, “Not so fast young lady you are coming with your mother and me.”

I sighed and followed my grandmother and mother down a side street until they hunched through a small door and came up into a grand layout of crimson and emerald velvets and silks.

“Lady Ollivander, I am nearly done with my current client. I will be right with you shortly.”

“Of course.” Grandmother nodded. “Go ahead and sit in the waiting area, Isabella, while your mother and I peruse the fabrics.”

The waiting room was fit with plush fainting couches and french interior design pieces here and there. It was not empty however, in the middle of it sat a boy with light almost white blonde hair who looked rather bored. 

“Heiress Ollivander greets you. May I join you?” From the straightlaced expensive-looking clothes the boy was wearing that were in the wizarding fashion, I had a feeling that the boy before me was from a most likely pureblood family. I knew Grandmother would have had my head if I didn’t greet him properly at first meeting. 

Forget-me-not eyes glanced up and perused my wardrobe with a bored gaze before he stood and bowed, “Heir Malfoy greets you. Yes, you may.”

For a brief moment, I was grateful for my pretty robes, they helped me play the part of dutiful little lady. I would play the character until I grew bored. 

“Will you be going to Hogwarts for your first year as well?”

“Indeed.” He nodded, his impassive bored facade slipping back in place.

“What house do you think you’ll be sorted into?”

“Slytherin, of course. Every Malfoy has been sorted into Slytherin since the very beginning. I shall be no different. I couldn’t imagine being sorted into any other house, especially Hufflepuff.”

I slightly winced at his prideful speech, “I thought I may be sorted into Ravenclaw, myself.” I glanced down at my new ring, the corner of my eye I saw him do the same his eyes widening. “However, I suppose my grandparents suspect I’ll have to be sorted into Hufflepuff now.”

“Is that the lordship ring? Why didn’t you introduce yourself as Lady Hufflepuff?”

I shrugged at his surprised gaze, “I suppose I’m not used to it yet. My family thought I was a half-blood but after the inheritance test we found that wasn’t the case.”

“I suggest getting used to it soon. A lordship to one of the Hogwarts houses gives you great prowess over other students. It’s good you met me first, you wouldn’t have wanted to associate with the bad sorts.”

I wrinkled my nose at his comment about the “bad sorts”. He was quick to change his toon about Hufflepuff. 

“Oh, and I wouldn’t be a ‘bad sport’? Especially after you went on about Hufflepuff earlier like it was the last house you’d wish to be sorted into.

His whole face flushed, “Well, I…”

“I’ll give you a pass just this once. However, Heir Malfoy don’t think you can treat me or anyone I call friend rudely or you’ll have the wrath of a Hogwart’s Heiress down your throat.”

“Isabella!”

I turned and smiled gracefully at my grandmother who stood behind me with the most elegant woman I’d seen before standing before her.

“Let me introduce Lady Malfoy, this is my granddaughter.”

“Lady Hufflepuff at your service Lady Malfoy. A privilege to meet you.” I gave a small curtsey while my grandmother watched on with approval.

“Well met. I see you’ve met my son Draco.”

“Yes, Lady Malfoy.”

A fine elegant eyebrow arched and cerulean eyes peered down at me not once shifting to her son who by now hopefully no longer sported a tomato like face.

“I hope the two of you become fast friends. At Hogwarts, it is important to make your own family away from home.”

“I will keep that in mind. Thank you.”

“Come Draco, we must meet your father at Flourish & Blotts.”

~~~~

Shopping was at last finished and all that was left was to meet my great-uncle and get my own wand. A wand I felt was far too predictable and so earlier when we were in Flourish & Blotts and then later on in the Second Hand Bookshop I got as many books on wandless magic as I could.

I could feel the eyes peering at me before I ever wandered into Ollivander’s Wand Shop. The doors burst open in a wave of magic and seemed to pull me inside.

“Welcome my dear niece, at last, we meet!” 

He reminded me of what I imagined an aged Beethoven would look like: wild grey hair that stuck up from his head, bushy white eyebrows, several cravats loosely tied around his neck and his sleeves cuff-linkless. 

“This place has been waiting for your arrival for many years.”

“I can feel it, the magic surrounding me and it feels as if its both hugging me tightly and pulling me every which way.”

He let out a giggle and waved his wand in the air making the currents of magic visible to the eye and they did swirl around and curl around me. 

“I have something for you.”

He went into the back of the shop and came out with a book instead of a wand box. He handed it to me tenderly caressing the pages.

“This now belongs to you.” The magic that swirled around me seemed to caress the book in front of me. 

“Is it about the craft?”

“Indeed it is. The magic has chosen you. You will do a magnificent job, my dear.”

“Garrick.”

“Ah, my dear brother.”

My grandfather smiled and then looked at the book in my hands, “Keep that book safe my dear, it holds many secrets. I will show you a special locking charm to do on your suitcase to keep it safe once we get home. In the meantime go ahead and put it in the bottomless bag the goblins gave you. It will keep it safe for now.”

“Now for your wand dear, although you’ll learn much about the nature of magic it’s always best to begin at the beginning.”

I couldn’t help but smile at my great-uncle and his whimsical ways.

However, each wand I tried caused something in the room to explode, an earthquake to happen within the shop or worst of all was when a wand to broke with a snap. 

After the breaking of the wand, my great uncle gestured for me to come closer and stared into my chocolate brown eyes. 

“Yes, I don’t know why I didn’t think of it before. It seems so simple how could I forget.”

This time when I waved the small wand in the air nothing happened at first before a burst of magic surged around me and the doors behind surged open. Erik burst through bounding up to me and in flew owls and sparrows and in crawled snakes and squirrels. The room was surrounded by creatures and all of them came to me. 

“Just right like I thought!”

I looked around me at the birds roosting on his shelves and up at my hair where a squirrel and climbed up to perch and let out a boisterous laugh making many of them fly away or jump away from me.

The wand was thin and looked like a small branch reaching out over 9 inches in length. Amber sat at its hilt while vines curved around the handle. 

“Alder wood though not very flexible suits your curious and loyal nature. Phoenix feather and thestral hair core for your focus on new beginnings and determination not to make past mistakes of another life. It will suit you well.”

“However with great power comes great responsibility.”

My father and I chuckled but I nodded in response still and supplied “Muggle reference” in a whisper.

“Niece, I look forward to seeing the new world you bring about.”

No pressure, I thought. Little did I know how true his words would be.


	5. On Our Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally on the Hogwarts Express; Bella meets a couple of gingers and their bestie and we get to see her first impressions of Hogwarts.

Before I knew it, I was on the train to my new beginning with Erik by my side. I got quite the odd looks when I situated myself in my own train compartment, not many dared to come into the compartment with a wolf sitting at my feet. Not that I really minded it let me get caught up in reading for my classes that would start the next day. 

Twin heads of carrot hair ducked in though right as the train pulled out of the station.

“Hello, my what a…”

“...truly terrific familiar you have.”

I smiled down at Erik who looked up at the twins curiously head tilted to the side, “Thank you, his name is Erik.” 

Their grins widened, “Would you like some…”

“...company? We’d love to join you.”

I giggled at their antics and nodded my head.

“Scoot over, my phantom, let’s make some room for our new friends.”

To my surprise though the compartment resized in order to allow Erik his own space while the twin gingers took their own seats across from Erik and I.

“Your a little…”

“...firstie, aren’t you?”

“Yes. I’m quite excited. It feels like a brand new adventure.”

I looked out the window at the passing landscape and closed the book in my lap. My company seemed to be quite the captive sort of audience. 

Our door slid open and cheery grin surrounded in perfect ringlet dreadlocks came through the door, “There you are you two! I was looking for you everywhere.”

“Come and join…”

“...us. We’ve made a new friend.”

“Hello, my name is Isabella Swan, Bella for short, what is yours?”

“I’m Lee Jordan, nice to meet you.”

“I’m Fred!” The more rambunctious of the two twins hopped in place in his seat.

“I’m George!” He grinned widely and his eyes sparkled. 

I laughed and the three boys looked at me. I shook my head.

“You are the first wizarding folk that I’ve met that are genuinely down-to-earth. It makes me happy that I won’t have to constantly keep up the courtier ways I’ve had to learn the last couple of months.” 

I smiled down at Erik and looked back at them giving an answering grin to their own and let out a sigh of relief, “It can be quite tiring around others.”

“Ah, you must have met some purebloods.” Lee nodded his head in understanding.

I shrugged, “Supposedly I’m one I suppose. However, the ones I’ve met so far seem to be a whole different breed.”

George leaned forward and offered his hand to Erik, and Erik bumped his head against his hand accepting the request to be petted. 

Fred looked at me with a mischievous glint in his eyes, “You speak as if you haven’t actually grown up in the wizarding world.”

“Oh, that’s because I didn’t. I just found out about it almost a year ago on my 11th birthday. I also found out about the grandparents I never knew I had who were staunchly embedded in wizarding culture. Then it was pretty much a whirlwind of me learning as much as I could about the wizarding world. Oh and the etiquette lessons.” I silently groaned. 

The chime of a bell distracted us all as we looked up to a sweets cart passing by our door, “Anything off the trolley dears?”

“Can I treat you all to some treats?” I smiled at them, I didn’t want to assume anything despite noticing that the twins wore second hand clothes. 

All the boys agreed, “May we have four of everything please?” 

The trolley lady smiled kindly, “Of course dears.”

~~~~

We arrived at the Hogsmeade station at evening and everyone filtered out with their uniforms already on after changing in the train.

I waved away the boys and we all promised to meet up again later for breakfast the next morning no matter what the sorting hat decided. 

I watched as outside a giant of a man waived a lantern, “First years this way.”

“Come on my phantom.”

A small bubble of space was made around me as the other first years seemed frightened of the wolf by my side. The man, Hagrid, led us to some docks where dozens of boats lay resting against the water as if just waiting for their occupants to claim them. 

“Lady Hufflepuff!”

I turned and saw a pale haired head bobbing it’s way toward me.

“Heir Malfoy, good evening. Do you wish to share a boat? My familiar will take one spot already.”

I looked back at the two boys following Draco, “If you wish to join me I’m afraid one of you will get separated.”

“Goyle go!”

“But Draco…”

“No buts we’ll see you when we land.”

I raised an eyebrow as Draco shooed away one of my friends. 

“This way, my lady.” 

Draco helped me into the boat and I situated my robes my slacks showing through which made him raise an eyebrow in return. Erik jumped into the boat nearly capsizing it.

“Careful, boy.”

Soon enough we were on our way and before us the evening sky cleared just at the right moment so that we could see one of the prettiest sights I had ever seen.

A grand castle like structure rose over the waters upon rocky cliffs a light with flames flickering in its windows. It was absolutely magnificent. The quarter moon shining above us lighting the portion of the darkness around us.

We had finally made it to Hogwarts.


	6. An Introduction to Hogwarts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sorting. Bella learns to be careful with wishes.

“...There are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff…”

I zoned out as the professor started to introduce all the houses and their merits. I already had read plenty about them in Hogwarts: A History before the school year was to begin. Instead, I admired the tall ceilings, the arched stone archways and the history of the architecture itself. It was absolutely beautiful. Erik was sitting by my side as all the other students listened to the headmistress, his eyes stayed focus ahead as well except for the occasional glance my way. 

“Trevor!” 

The shout interrupted my thoughts and that of the Professor as well as everyone looked forward to the boy picking up the toad at the front of the group of students. The Professor gazed down at the student, before hearing Erik’s ruff and turning her eyes towards us.

She shook her head slightly before continuing, “The Sorting Ceremony shall commence shortly.”

As soon as she left us, I found Draco posturing once again. This time it was in front of the well-known Boy-Who-Lived. 

“...you don’t want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there.”

Already he was starting out all wrong.

I grabbed his hand and put it back to his side before the boy in front of him could answer him.

“Heir Malfoy, I find it fascinating how quickly you forgot what I told you.”

He looked back at me his eyes widening, “He’s not your friend you’ve barely met him.”

“Strike two, Heir Malfoy. Don’t have me get to three. Young Weasley is the youngest brother to two of my new dear friends, I don’t take kindly to those who speak unkindly to those I care about.” 

I tapped his shoulder, “Heir Malfoy, you should also know better than to introduce yourself so informally to another heir as well.”

I bowed extravagantly below my waist to the young Potter heir, “Lady Hufflepuff, Heiress Ollivander greets you Heir Potter and young Mr. Weasly. If you have any more trouble from this ball of fluff here please let me know.” 

The young Weasley snorted at Draco, sticking his tongue out at him which I caught between my two fingers. 

“I may have stopped Heir Malfoy from insulting you Mr. Weasley but that doesn’t give you a right to insult or bully him back. Am I clear?” 

I think the power was going slightly to my head but I couldn’t help it. I was riding on a high of superiority and it felt good. 

The young Weasley nodded his head and I let go of his tongue, and went to fetch a handkerchief but found one in my hand given to me by Draco.

“Keep it.” 

I acknowledged him with a nod before wiping my fingers before throwing the handkerchief in the air and waving my wand “Incendio” causing the handkerchief to burn up in a ball of flames raining our heads with ash. 

“We are ready for you now.” The Professor appeared behind us and we were led into the entrance of the Great Hall lit with candles floating high above our heads.

“Wait along here.”

Then Dumbledore the Headmaster began to speak, as he forbade students from entering the Forbidden forest he added a preamble “except for some designated familiars of students”. 

“That means you,” I whispered down at Erik, who gave me a wolfish grin in return.

Such as was the situation I missed the rest of his speech, except for “to everyone who wishes to die a most painful death.” 

“Well that was comforting,” I muttered beneath my breath. 

The hat upon the chair began to sing a song about each of the merits of the houses and then the first kid was called forth. She looked terribly nervous but not long the hat shouted out “Gryffindor!”

The next children blurred after one another but I clapped none-the-less.

I laughed as Draco was sorted, the hat wasn’t even upon his head before it shouted, “Slytherin!”

“Congrats, Heir Malfoy!” 

He nodded my way his grin the widest I’d ever seen with a look of pure joy that brought a smile to my face as well. He was kind of cute when he wasn’t being bloody annoying. 

Heir Potter’s sorting was a near hat stall, even I could hear him whispering “Not Slytherin.” It seemed Draco had already made enough of an impression to prejudice him. “Gryffindor!”

“Bella Swan!”

I carefully made my way up the staircase my eyes perusing the teachers my eyes capturing those of a teacher in a turban before he looked away.

“Ah, we have not only an heiress but a Lady in our midst. Should she go to the house she has her lordship? However, she is indeed cunning. Sarcasm is nearly her middle name. A bookworm as well. She would benefit from any house.”

“Whichever house you believe I could build up allies and help in turn, I will gladly go to.”

I was a hatstall. 

“Must I pick one house?”

The hat was quiet for a while.

“I have the Hufflepuff founder rooms couldn’t I ask to have access to each common room. After all, isn’t house unity much more important than house rivalry? At least that’s what I think if I were to wish to create a better world.”

The hat pondered, “Hmm… .a first in all the ages. However, you do fit every house. Each would benefit you and you would benefit each.”

“Hogwarts!”

The hall was silent as the hat was taken off my head. Then suddenly everyone was talking but above everyone came a shout from the Gryffindor table, “That’s our Bells!” 

Even after the last person was sorted people still stared at me, but I shrugged my shoulders. I did kind of want to make a splash and what bigger way to do so than be sorted into every house. I went and sat in between the twins as they made room for me. Both slapping a hand on my back, startling Erik who gave a growl and a ruff in return. 

Well, I wanted an adventure and I suppose I got one. 


	7. First Week & Curiosities

I was fortunate to be the only student who could pick and choose what class times I wished to have, since I was not sorted into just one Hogwarts house.

I thought about just dropping into certain classes here and there, but the Headmaster didn’t approve of such a decision and thus I made my own schedule.

  
  
  


Every day

Breakfast: 7:30a-9a

Lunch: 12:30p-1:30p

Dinner: 4:30p-6p

MONDAY

9a-10:30a Transfiguration: Professor McGonagall (w/the Ravenclaws)

10:30a-11:30p Herbology: Professor Sprout (w/ the Hufflepuffs)

11:30a-12:30p Free Time

1:30p-2:30p History of Magic: Professor Binns (w/the Ravenclaws)

2:30p-3:30p Free Time

3:30p-4:30p Flying Lessons: Madame Hooch (w/the Hufflepuffs)

TUESDAY

12a-1a Astronomy: Professor Sinistra (w/Hufflepuffs)

9a-11a Double DADA: Professor Quirrell (w/the Slytherins)

11a-11:30a Free Time

11:30a-12:30p Transfiguration (w/Ravenclaws)

Rest of day off

WEDNESDAY

9a-10a Herbology (w/the Hufflepuffs & Gryffindors)

10a-12:30p Free Time

1:30p-2:30p History of Magic (w/ the Ravenclaws)

Rest of day off

THURSDAY

9a-11a Double Charms: Professor Flitwick (w/the Gryffindors)

Rest of day off

FRIDAY

9a-10:30 DADA (w/Slytherins)

10:30a-11:30p Herbology: Professor Sprout (w/ the Hufflepuffs & Gryffindors)

11:30a-12:30p Free Time

1:30p-3:30p Double Potions: Professor Snape (w/the Ravenclaws)

3:30p-4:30p Free Time

The free time I had I planned to use on a personal project of mine. This year I was going to find out more about Tom Riddle, while in classes I would be making friends and allies. 

I had only been in the wizarding world for a year but that was enough for me to see that the prejudices were stopping the community from real progress. At eleven, I knew I couldn’t do much but I knew I wanted to learn as much as I could so that when I was able, I could make a difference. 

The class schedule in some ways was easier than what I had heard about high school back in the states. The first day went rather well. I enjoyed the questions that the Ravenclaws came up with while in Transfigurations and asked several of my own. It quickly became my favorite class of the day. The only class that I didn't like was History of Magic, it was quite boring. The source material was interesting however very prejudiced against the goblins. I made notes in my book about things I wished to fact check with other resources. I also decided I would ask the goblins via a letter to see if they had books to recommend about their history. 

Flying with the Hufflepuffs was fun, everyone encouraged each other to do the best. I got to know Susan Bones quite well. She was a sweet girl with a gentle demeanor. Flying wasn’t how I expected, at least I would have preferred not to have a hard surface in between my legs while being several feet in the air. I resolved I’d find a way to fly without the help with broomsticks then but in the meantime some practical cushioning charms would have to do. 

The week passed quickly but by the end I had a couple of first years that I had gotten to know that I liked. Neville was a sweetheart that I had met outside at one of my free times. Him and I played with Trevor, his toad, and I told him about a couple of the preferences that Trevor had about living conditions. Neville took my way with animals as if it were the most natural thing. 

Astronomy on Tuesday was fascinating. I had always loved the stars. However, getting up at midnight was something I could do without on a regular basis.

Professor Quirrell ended up being quite entertaining, the Slytherin gossiped behind their hands while he spoke. However there was something about him that made me very curious indeed. I hoped however we’d learn some spells in later classes instead of him just regaling us about his adventures. 

During my free time I found several old class books from the years my grandfather was in school. It was these that I perused trying to find any notice of the boy known as Tom Riddle. I finally found him the year he graduated. His eyes were cold and almost lifeless in a sad sort of way as the rest of his classmates waved at the camera. He seemed to stare at me with those eyes, as if warning me to stay away. 

It was this that led me to asking Professor Snape if he was familiar with the name.

“The only reference I found other than his graduation picture was a note by his Head of House stating he believed he’d go far.”

“What was this boy’s name?”

“Tom Marvolo Riddle, Professor.”

For a brief moment, I almost thought I saw fear go through my stern professor’s eyes but as soon as I blinked it was gone.

“I’m afraid he was far before my time.”

“Do you think Headmaster would remember him?”

The bat winged professor stood up even straighter, “I believe it would be best if you left this alone Ms. Swan.”

However, his warning just fueled my curiosity even more. My Papa would always say that when I got a thought in my head to do something, I was like a dog with a bone not letting it out of my sight. Thus, as my potions professor closed his door behind me I turned toward the owlery where I was to send out a couple notes. One to Professor Dumbledore and the other to the once Professor Slugborn. 

I would find out more about Mr. Riddle, no matter who tried to stop me.


	8. Dumbledore, A Pensieve and Professor Quirell’s Distraction

Thursday morning brought back a letter with my name on it. Draco looked over curiously but refrained from asking about it. 

_Dear Ms. Swan,_

_Will you be able to come by this afternoon for tea and crumpets?_

_I’m curious to hear what you have to say._

_Sincerely,_

_Headmaster Dumbledore_

_P.S. I love lemon drops._

Double Charms could not go fast enough for me that day.

I could not wait for my discussion with the Headmaster that day.

As I arrived at his door that afternoon a large griffin statue by the door looked at me with it’s swiveling stone eyes, “Password?”

I thought about the letter and Dumbledore’s random confession toward the end, “Lemon drops.”

The door opened and behind it were a set of swirling steps leading upwards.

~~~~

Dumbledore wasn’t sure what to make of the young girl before him.

She stared up at him with wide open eyes but her mind remained barred from him. 

“As you know, Headmaster, I have recently come into my lordship. I know that I am young however I wish to use my lordship for the betterment of this world I’ve found myself in.”

She smoothed out her robes and crossed her legs her slacks making an appearance as she did so. 

“I have more free time then I expected for my first year, so I’ve found myself in the library quite a lot. My grandfather told me of several impressive students back in his day and so I’ve taken to trying to find information on each one. I’d like to find out what they did with their own ambitions.”

Dumbledore gazed over the tip of his nose at the young girl who seemed in the moment much wiser than her years.

“One of the students he mentioned in passing, I haven’t found any information from the time he graduated and onwards. I have even asked a couple of the professors here but no one seems to know much about him.”

Dumbledore could feel the gazes of all the past professors beating down upon his head.

“Which student was this?”

“Tom Marvolo Riddle, sir.”

The Headmaster’s shoulders stiffened and his eyes that were once sparkling lost their friendly glint. 

“Ah, yes. Tom.”

“The most brilliant student I have ever had the privilege of meeting. Despite his impoverished background, quite the talent.” 

Dumbledore winced slightly as Headmaster Dippet’s voice chimed from the background, causing Ms Swan’s eyes to brighten and look eagerly upon the portrait. 

“Of course, there were rumors that the boy was the heir to Slytherin, but he never ended up claiming his heirship; so that’s not likely.”

Dumbledore wished more than anything for the usually stern faced Dippet would shut his portrait mouth. 

“I see.” 

The girl seemed far too happy about this news, and Dumbledore felt a shiver of dread. She might be either a powerful ally or great adversary to the greater good. He would have to keep a close watch on her.

Dumbledore’s mind had drifted and with it he woke to see the girl with her eyes staring at where he was looking. 

“What are all those bottles, Headmaster?”

“Memories. After so many years alive it's best to have ways to keeping one’s own memories alive one way or another.”

“I see. Well thank you Headmaster our chat was most enlightening.”

~~~~

Professor Flitwick loved the enthusiasm that his students had for education. 

The students that seemed to brighten up the room the most seemed to be complete opposites.

Hermione Granger was a girl with an encyclopedic like memory and Professor enjoyed seeing her teaching her classmates when she finished up a lesson. He could see however how her very strict like personality rubbed some students the other way.

Whereas Ms Bella Swan shined brightly causing others to react favorably or indifferently. It was either one of the other. She was chatty and friendly with those around her no matter their blood status or house, yet she always became intensely focused as soon as the lesson was going on. She would insightful questions and her curiosity caused her to be focused on accuracy rather than what others might give up to be good enough. 

It was the after one class that she went up to him and asked a curious question.

“I was wondering Professor if you know how a wizard would go about keeping one’s memories and viewing them from outside one’s own body.”

“Oh, you must speak of a Pensieve. Very hard to come by in this day and age. Often found to be passed down through the generations as a family heirloom.”

“Have you ever seen one, Professor?”

“No I haven’t but I’ve always been curious.”

~~~~

Professor Quirrell wasn’t sure what to make of the young girl named Bella Swan. 

“Have you heard of the heir of slytherin, Professor Quirrell?” 

He blinked at the young girl in front of him.

“I have..he..heard legend of one who...might ha..have been said to be the Heir.”

“Yes Professor Dippet told me about the rumors.”

He blinked again this time the back of his head itched and soon a voice commanded him to allow him to take over.

“Oh, what did he say?”

“That there were tales that one of the brightest students he had ever met was the Heir of Slytherin, but that he never claimed the lordship.”

She tilted her head to the side, before leaning forward and giving him a wide grin. Her head not even turning from him when her wolf bounded up to her side.

“Would you do me a favor, Professor? I’ll owe you a favor in return.”

The Dark Lord leaned forward curious about the strange child, wondering if she was worth his time. 

“Could you provide a distraction for me?” Her hand went to her chin, “Halloween night might just be the right time. Something to keep the teachers away from their offices.”

“Ah, a prankster.”

“Oh no, Professor, I would never suppose to take such a great title. No I am instead a seeker of truth.”

The Dark Lord peered into the girls eyes wordlessly performing Legilemens but he could not get in. The child was a natural occlumens. 

“What do I receive in return?”

“I will tell you the truth I find AND I will owe you a favor. A favor from a Hogwarts Heiress, at that!”

“You are an odd child, what makes you think you can trust me not to tell Dumbledore.”

“Oh, well I have a feeling you don’t like him very much. Plus, where would be the fun in telling when you can get the benefits without having to do very much?”

“We will see.”

“Very well.” She waved at the Professor unknowingly waving at the Dark Lord himself aka The Heir of Slytherin.

~~~~

Halloween night feast was interrupted from a great cry from the front of the hall as Professor Quirrell promptly fainted after informing all that there was a troll in the dungeons. 


	9. The Pensieve

I was pleased to find out that the Headmaster only kept his memories locked up not his penseive. It would save me time, for I would only have to pick one lock. I pulled a hair pin from my hair that I had put there for the main reason of convenience.

A memory from my younger years drifting through my mind. I would wait for my father and sometimes I would meet some of the non-dangerous criminals. The thieves, the pick-pockets and con-artists that would come through our small town. They always got a kick out of answering all my “whys” and thus I learned a thing or two about manipulation, lock-picking and a few other useful traits.

Once when my father discovered me finishing a conversation I looked up at him and smiled, “I shall only use my powers for good not evil.”

He laughed and took my home, still warning me and keeping a closer eye on me when I hung around the office waiting for him.

I made quick work of the lock and soon set to decipher the numbers and letters Dumbledore had labeled the bottles with, soon enough I discovered the pattern. Dates and initials.

I selected several from the time period my research subject would be in school, then I stuck my head into the Pensieve only to find myself watching a younger Dumbledore walking up the pathway of an orphanage.

It was dark, dreary and gray. I watched as he spoke to the lady who took care of the children.

I narrowed my eyes at the woman, there was fear in the woman’s eyes as she spoke of the boy Tom.

Then I saw him, a boy about her age in a closet like room staring at Dumbledore with bottomless eyes.

I winced as Dumbledore set ablaze to the boy’s armoire, seeing a sprinkling of fear that went through the boy before he straightened up tense.

I watched the boy wanting to catalogue each expression he gave, Dumbledore was almost out the door when the boy spoke, “I can speak to snakes.”

Dumbledore’s sparkle left his eyes as he turned away from the boy, I could feel my teeth clench as I watched him walk away from the boy, the boy who had an almost eager expression that faded back to the deadened one he had before.

“What a butthead.” I let out a breath of frustration shaking my whole body to get the jitters away, before I switched the memories. This one was from Slughorn during the same collection of years.

The boy was older but the memory was fuzzy as if it was a video on VHS that got stuck in the VCR and the film was scratched.

All I could get from that memory was that Tom was researching something of dark magic that possibly started with h or an o, “hor” or “or..” something.

The last memory was a death of a student due to the opening of the Chamber of Secrets and Dumbledore confronting an older Tom, his eyes suspicious.

“Gosh, he was pretty.” I finished the viewing and quickly put away the memories and the Pensieve, as my mind reviewed what it had seen.

A brief ruff from downstairs gave alerted me that someone was coming.

I disillusioned myself quickly and then I curled up at the base of the door at the bottom of the staircase waiting for the door to open.

Once it did and the wizard stepped in I quickly shuffled out on my hands and knees, thankful to the silencing charm that I had learned in some older grade books.

~~~~  
Once I made it back to my rooms, I knew I had to update my research list.  
My brown leather journal was a gift from my grandfather and it was charmed to keep out anyone but myself.

  * Tell Quirrell the basics of what I learned.
  * Learn more about the Chamber of Secrets.
  * Learn more about the theory of magic, and darker magics.



It was a short list for now, but I looked forward to my future research sessions.

~~~~

The next morning the twins were chattering non-stop on how proud they were of their littlest brother for facing off a troll.

“It seems I missed all the excitement.” I smiled at them as I loaded up my breakfast plate.

“Sounds like you aren’t….”

“...that disappointed.”

I shrugged.

Lee bent forward, “You have the same smile the twins get when they’ve pulled off a great prank.”

“Aww, did our Bells….”

“....leave us out of her own hijinks.”

I let out a laugh at the two gingers.

“When did I become your Bells?”

“No changing…”

“...the subject.”

Fred and George leaned in from either side of her their eyebrows raised.

I shook my head once more, “Let’s just say one of my plans worked, and I was able to get more research done on a project of mine.”

“Oh and what project is that?” Fred grinned his teeth shining.

I took a bite of my toast and shook my head again, “That would be telling.” I turned to my right toward George, “Excited for the new Quidditch season?”

I could feel Fred still eyeing me in friendly suspicion even as he let his brother tell of their plans to defeat the other houses.


	10. The New Tutor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bella gives Quirrell the results from her expedition with surprising results.

The girl didn’t speak again to Quirrell until the end of her class. The Dark Lord had taken over and kept his head down grading the paperwork. 

The click of slightly heeled boots as they skipped across the stone floors towards his desk made him slightly wince. 

“That was quite a distraction.”

He didn’t look up from his paperwork, instead kept his eyes on the words in front of him even if he was no longer paying attention to them. 

“Did you find out what you wished?”

“I found out that the Headmaster is a jackass.”

The Dark Lord nearly chortled from surprise, covering it over with a cough and speaking roughly, “Language, Lady Hufflepuff!”

“I learned much about the boy who was most likely the heir of Slytherin. I also have so many more questions.”

The Dark Lord raised an eyebrow that reached the outer brim of Quirrell’s turban. 

“Indeed?”

“Yes, may I sit Professor?”

He freely gestured to the chair beside his desk, and the young girl promptly supported her head on top of her hands with her elbows upon his desk. 

“Essentially I found out that Dumbledore is a manipulative bast…” Her eyes flickered to his and she bit her lip and stopped mid-word, “...dork.”

“Tom Riddle was a genius far above his time. Threatened by his early-on-set show of power Dumbledore treated him like dirt. Thus effectively making a villain for his hero-complex.” Her eyes seemed to glaze over as she got lost into her thoughts, unknowingly revealing her thoughts and ideas to the most dangerous personage in the last hundred years. 

“From Slughorn’s memories I found that Mr Riddle was delving into a great deal of ancient magic, specifically something that got Slughorn afraid of enough to falsify a memory for Dumbledork. I feel like that false memory though is important but I can’t do anything about that now. Later on, the Chamber of Secrets opened and Dumbledore suspected Tom of course of opening it. Which I do believe Tom actually did but that was beside the point. Because I’m almost positive Tom was indeed the Heir of Slytherin due to his parseltongue. Once again Dumbledork is presented with an opportunity to create a powerful ally, however instead he turns Tom away again.” At this point she threw her hands up in the air and met the crimson gaze of her teacher, “Like how stupid can he be!” 

“You mentioned, you had questions?” He found himself greatly entertained by the young girl before him who seemed far older than her age. His mind was already whirling on how he could use her. 

“Yes! First, what kind of ancient magic was Tom studying? Also why don’t they teach more of the older magic spells, rituals and curses in Hogwarts now? Like for instance wandless magic, it would only make for stronger magical generations. Although, that’s probably due to the Sparkling Dork since he’s the Big Wump-whatever he’s probably the one who has taken away those old classes and changed laws and stuff? Second, how many other people has Dumbbell manipulated? Third, where is Tom now? Is he the Dark Lord from the histories? If so on either front, how do I contact him? Would he allow me into the Chamber of Secrets so I could read some of the treasures that one of the greatest founders of all time left behind?”

She was slightly red after not taking a breath, she took a large one before her eyes nearly bugged out of her head. 

She jumped up and down, then hopped closer to his chair, causing him to lean back away from her. 

“Could you tutor me in the old magics? I know you probably don’t have a lot of time due to all the grading, but I could help with that! I can help you grade. I’ve already read all the source material for my first two years. That way you could have some free-time to teach me.”

The Dark Lord viewpoint was suddenly eclipsed by giant chocolate eyes peering at him pleadingly. Part of him wished to kill her now, she seemed to have grasped quite a few of his secrets, while the other was curious about how he could mold her mind if he did end up teaching her.

“You will have to completely obey me while I give instructions. You will receive more coursework and if I see or hear of it affecting any of your other schoolwork then lessons will be dropped immediately.”

“Done & done! Thank you, thank you, thank you!” 

He winced at her high pitched squeal, maybe he could kill her and hide her body still. 

“I could hug you! But that probably is inappropriate. So air hugs.” Her arms came hovered above his chair and she leaned over as if hugging the air above him.

“Enough of that as well.”

“Yes sir!”

This is how, Bella Swan, unbeknownst to her, got Lord Voldermert to tutor her in ancient magic.


	11. Learning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bella begins to question "certain" things, all the while beginning to unravel the mystery of her tutor.

I thrived under Professor Quirrell’s tutelage. He always seemed to begrudgingly teach me, but at times when he didn’t think I could see I could see him smirk when I mastered a certain magic he taught me. It was around this time, that I began to truly notice the difference in his magic. When he taught in front of others his aim was true and his facts most of the time correct, while he stuttered through the lessons. However when he taught me, he was arrogant and his magic seemed to vibrate in the air around him; not a stutter would come from his mouth and his eyes would gain a crimson sheen. It was as if he was 2 different people. 

As the weeks passed that strange theory became more and more likely, and it was around this time that I noticed something else particular.

The only classes I had with the Gryffindors was Herbology and Charms. In Herbology we had been made into random groups of three. In my group, my two partners were Ernie Macmillan (an interesting character who proudly boasted his lineage but was proud friends with a couple of muggleborns) and the supposed Chosen One of wizarding Britain Harry Potter himself. Ernie was quite suspicious of me, thinking somehow I faked my Hufflepuff lineage only until I invited him and Harry into my rooms where I had an atrium filled with plants. I showed him Helga’s private library of legend and he was sold from that moment on. 

Harry was slower to coming to my side. He seemed to slightly resent me for embarrassing Ron before sorting while at the same time I would see slight tinges of respect as he looked upon me at times. 

It was after a late night of tending to our plant hybrid, us in front of the fireplace in my living area with mugs of hot cocoa and buttery dark chocolate and almond scones, that Harry Potter finally asked me the question that had been weighing heavily on his mind. 

“How do you do it?”

I blinked at him from the floor in front of the fireplace where I was snuggled into Erik’s side (while the boys were in the armchairs on either side of the fire), “How do I do what?”

“How do you so easily manage to thrive both with the stuffy purebloods…” he cut off at Ernie’s cough and whispered a ‘sorry’ his way, “and still seem to be the most muggle-like student in the school? You are friends with Malfoy...” he ignored my cough of ‘Heir’, “...all the time while wearing overalls, a plaid shirt and a flower crown in your hair.” 

I tilted my head onto Erik’s furry stomach and stared at the starlight stencilled ceilings. 

“I don’t care.”

“But…”

“No you have to understand Harry. I just don’t care what anyone thinks but I’m always respectful of others,” I spoke confidently before mumbling, “except maybe Dumbledork.”

My head tilted to the side, my brown eyes meeting his emerald, a shiver running down my spine when I saw a flash of similar crimson ones, “I play by their rules in their presence but I never sacrifice my own ideals.”

Ernie threw back his head and laughed out loud, “You sound like an old person with the way I talk sometimes, Bella.”

I shrugged my shoulders and whispered, “It’s probably because I remember my other self’s life.” 

“What?” 

“Nothing.” I smiled sitting up and taking a sip of hot cocoa before returning their curious gazes, “A story for another time perhaps.”

They left not long after through their common room doors that were attached to my atriums hall. 

After that night, I saw a slight change in Harry. He smiled a bit more often and I even found him give Draco a slight bow of the head one time after he passed him in the hall. I even heard him reason to Mr Weasley one day when he had been particularly rude to a passing group of Slytherins, on how to better treat all the houses. 

He spent more time with other houses as well, he would sometimes join me when I sat with my Ravenclaw friends that I had befriended in Transfiguration. By doing so, he ended up gaining their respect when they realised he wasn’t just a brash Gryffindor. I even noticed how Mandy B (for Brocklehurst) had a small crush on him, her eyes lighting up as he came to the table, her twirling her ebony locks and biting the corner of her full dark lips as he spoke to her. The other Ravenclaw girl, Morag MacDougal, would just shake her head at the two of them as she would put her head down towards mine asking about what I thought about a certain lesson or coursework. 

It was during those times around him that I kept noticing a familiar feeling I had around him, especially when he did magic. It felt like the side of Quirrell that tutored me, almost like this static in the air that smelled like a winter storm. 

This was how I began to suspect that perhaps the Other One (as I labeled Quirrell’s side that taught me in my head) was somehow related to the Dark Lord. Since the only time Harry had come in contact with another’s magic had been the night his parents died and he became legend.

It wasn’t until I overheard a conversation with two voices coming from Quirrell and the other from Professor Snape, that I realized what was hidden in the third door corridor and the mutterings of Quirrell arguing with himself after the other professor left confirmed two things for me.

One Professor Quirrell was definitely two people. Two the Other One was the Dark Lord himself. 

In the last few weeks, he had shown me a side of the Dark Lord that I wasn’t sure anyone had seen before. He was passionate about teaching and cared about magical blood of all kinds, which went against everything I had read about the Dark Lord before. 

Only one question was left on my mind, would I help him get a body back or not get involved at all?

Well, I was never good at staying in the side lines.


	12. Letters & Gambits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bella invites to unusual guests to her grandparents manor for the holidays.

_Dearest grand-daughter,_

_I look forward to having you back home soon._

_I wished to also find out if you were going to bring any guests with you for the Yuletides holiday._

_Our manor has two spare guest rooms set up that will not be filled with your family._

_I would love to meet some of your associations._

_Please let me know as soon as you have news._

_Sincerely,_

_Lady Marguerite Letitia Ollivander_

A smile curved across my lips as I thought of one of my guests and the other I would just have to see if I could get him to come. Regardless I would need to send for some catalogues from some wizarding stores. 

_Dearest grandmother,_

_Thank you for your letter!_

_I have two prospective friends that I would like to invite, please make sure their rooms are ready for the holidays since I might not be sure that they are coming until right before we are leaving for the holidays._

_Love,_

_Your Grand-daughter Bella_

Now for the most important letter that would hopefully ensure one of the gifts I had planned.

 _Esteemed Lord & Lady _ _Flamel_ _,_

 _My name is Lady Bella Swan-_ _Ollivander_ _-Hufflepuff. It has come under my attention that a stolen artifact is being stored right on Hogwarts grounds._

_Your Philosopher Stone has somehow been attained by Albus Dumbledore and stored behind numerous traps. One of which includes a dangerous troll that nearly flattened a first year on Halloween. It seems oddly like an obstacle course for some hero-in-the-making to be tested and I fear for the safety of the other children at the school._

_The temptation of the Philosopher’s stone right underneath the noses of everyone whose home is Hogwarts seems unwise._

_I’m afraid however that my notifying you of this is not completely unselfish. If possible I was wondering if some clippings could be made of the stone. I do not wish for immortality because I have barely lived, however I have a friend that is stuck in limbo after an ancient curse struck him._

_Due to the dark nature of the curse, my friend is not able to come forward and I dearly do not wish for them to end up in Azkaban when it was another’s fault for leading them to this unfortunate state. I however have a source that has told me that a mere sampling of the stone could be used to help treat him if not fully cure him. I’m afraid I can’t give any further details and I understand fully if it is not possible for you to give me some fragments. However, I thought I would reach out to you all the same with the possibility of getting a cure for my friend while also making you aware of the great danger that has been brought into Hogwarts by Albus Dumbledore._

_Respectful wishes,_

_Sincerely,_

_Lady Bella Swan-_ _Ollivander_ _-Hufflepuff_

~~~~

A few days later the catalogues arrived and my orders were sent out shortly afterwards, following a letter from the Flamels.

 _Lady Bella Swan-_ _Ollivander_ _-Hufflepuff,_

_Thank you for reaching out to us regarding this grave matter._

_We will be arriving at Hogwarts the day of the students leaving for the holidays to speak to the Headmaster._

_We are grateful to you, for we might not have found out about this breach of trust until it was too late. We are saddened that the Headmaster’s actions have made us lose our trust in him._

_In regards to your request, if your friend’s condition is as you spoke of then we would suggest making a restorative potion using the attached recipe and the veil in the package that should have arrived with this package. You seem to be a smart young lady who is aware of many things, I would only suggest that you keep an eye on those you suspect are friends. Do not be betrayed as we were._

_We look forward to meeting you in person and we look forward to hearing from you again via letter someday soon._

_Sincerely,_

_Lord & Lady _ _Flamel_

Now I just needed to make a bet with one very sullen Potions Master and Professor. 

~~~~

It was the last private tutoring session before the holidays, the Dark Lord cringed thinking of the boredom and cheery mood of the Sparkling Dumba** that Bella had sarcastically called the Headmaster. He would give anything to have the Philosopher stone in his hands and be rid of Quirrell. 

A clearing of a throat made him lift his head and gaze at his student, “Yes Bella?”

“I would like to invite you to my grandparent’s estate for the holidays.”

He blinked at her. He wasn’t sure if he had heard her correctly.

“Why would you want me there?”

“You are very intellectual company.” She shrugged her shoulders. “And before you mention my friends my own age, I already know my grandmother is going to be overwhelmed with the possibility of some of my friends from the tribe coming for the holidays. I think it would be engaging for my grandfather to have good company for adult talking and stuff.” 

He opened his mouth to refuse before she interrupted again.

“Do you already have something planned?” 

He paused thinking of the highly guarded Philosopher Stone, “I might.”

“How about we have a wager?”

His wheat eyebrow rose.

“If I can get my second guest to come with me, then you have to come as well.”

“Who’s your second guest?”

“Professor Severus Snape.”

He let out a short vindictive laugh, “If he agrees to come then I will come as well.”

“Alright!” 

He watched with a crimson gaze as the girl marched out the door. Curious to see how the invitation would go he followed behind at a respectful distance.

By the time they arrived at the Potions classroom the last class of the day was leaving to get ready for dinner. 

Bella swerved through the leaving students before standing in front of the Potion Master’s desk, her trademark wolfish grin smiling down at the surly professor. 

She cleared her throat drawing the sullen attention of the dungeon bat. 

“Professor I would like to cordially invite you to my grandparents for the holidays!”

He just stared at her. It seemed to be a theme for this evening.

“Surely you have other friends you could invite.” The word ‘friends’ was spoken with severe disgust. 

“Not this time. We have wonderful grounds at my grandparents estate. My grandfather has a state of the art potions lab in the basement you might enjoy and the grounds are quite pretty to walk through even in wintertime.”

“You’ve come to the wrong Professor to suggest such luxuries. I have no care for them.”

“How about a bet, Professor?”

The Dark Lord raised her eyebrows at her new proposed gambit. 

“It’s win-win! The likelihood of me winning is very slim, so you won’t have any problem betting…”

“If I say I’ll listen to the wager, will you leave?”

“Of course.”

“Fine.” He grumbled. “Continue.”

“I predict that during the farewell feast tomorrow morning, the Headmaster will be made speechless and unable to give his farewell speech after he’s stood up. He will not be made speechless by any use of a spell wielded by any Hogwarts student or staff member.”

Severus Snape pondered the choice he was going to give, he felt as if this girl would not stop bothering him until she left tomorrow until he agreed to the bet. She had seen the way she would get hyper-focused on a task at hand, he did not wish to become a mission for her. However, what happens if she by some completely impossible likelihood had some founding for making the bet and won. Would it be the worst thing to get away from Dumbledore and Hogwarts for a couple of weeks? He hadn’t had a vacation for awhile. 

The Dark Lord merely leaned against the door frame and watched the grinning girl and the somber professor staring unblinkingly.

“Fine. I take the bet. However, if...when I win; you will have to spend two weeks after holidays cleaning the cauldrons.”

“Deal!” Her hand was out for a hand shake, that Severus gingerly shook quickly before promptly telling her to get out of his classroom.

Bella skipped away to dinner with a smile on her face, looking forward to the show that the morning would bring.


	13. Bets Won

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We find out who won the bets.   
> Voldemort has a revealing conversation with Bella.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some minor cursing in this one.   
> Bella grew up with a police chief as a father, waiting at the station for him to get off his shift and learning some interesting slang from the criminals that would pass through.

Severus was not a patient man. Nor was he generally a happy man. It often showed in his classes, his very short fuse. 

The next morning at breakfast, seated beside an oddly quiet Quirrell, he found his patience had hit its limit. 

Lady Hufflepuff, also known as the annoying little chit Bella Swan, sat in front of his section of the staff table. She sat primly next to Draco, at the end of the bench. Her eyes occasionally drifting over to his section of the staff table, before quickly looking away. 

Of course, on top of this, he had his god-son glancing his direction with a snarky little smirk on his lips. Before he would bend to the side and seemingly ask a couple questions to his giggling companion. Her wolf-like grin showcasing as she would whisper back to him, his eyes widening as he glanced from Dumbledore over to Severus and then back again. Severus was sure that if it weren’t for Draco’s strict pureblood upbringing the child would be chortling along his giggling schoolmate. 

Severus’s hands itched for his wand, not for the first time weighing the pros and cons of hexing a student. 

“I wonder what she’s planned.” 

The whisper came to his right from where Quirrell sat. He turned his head toward Severus, a familiar look in his eyes that made Severus’s veins run cold. 

“It will be quite interesting, don’t you think Severus.”

Still not over the dark look in the other professor’s eyes, Severus breathed deeply through his nose trying to stop his instinct to gulp. 

Quirrell merely turned to looking more macabre, as a maniacal grin that caused flashbacks in Severus’s mind appeared. 

“I wonder if perhaps she’ll win.”

This time Severus did gulp, before promptly taking a large sip of his goblet in front of him. What in the world had the girl gotten into, he had an odd sinking feeling that she might end up being worse than the bane of his existence Potter.

As if the thought summoned the moment that she had foretold, the Great Hall was silenced as Dumbledore requested the students to stay seated for the end of the semester speech. He stood from his throne, with his garish robes sparkling from the faux sunlight above them, and right as he was about to open his mouth the doors of the Great Hall burst open.

“Not a word Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore!” 

The Headmaster’s mouth gaped open like a fish, his words silenced by a wandless, and silent *Silencio*. 

Severus could only watch as an impressive witch radiating power strode down the parting between the house tables that led up to Albus’s throne. Her wizarding cloak swirling behind her, like some wind had picked up indoors. As she reached the dais she swept her hood from her head showing the rosy cheeks of a woman that had aged gracefully, whose mithril spun hair sat upon her head like a crown. 

Severus saw out of the corner of his eye a man who stood in the doorway, leaning against one of them, watching as his wife stormed the castle quite literally.

The heavens above them turned to mimic the storm her magic caused. 

His eyes widened as the pieces fell into play. His eyes nearly popped out of their sockets as the woman marched right up to Albus and pulled him by the ear down off his throne and onto the cobbled floors below the staff tables.

A low sinister chuckle came from his side, however still stunned by the scene before him he didn’t even flinch. 

Still dragging the mighty Headmaster by his ear, she took him out the hall all the while furiously ranting at him as the skies above seemed to thunder above them. 

All eyes were on her.

“How dare you! Do you know what you could have done you old fool? Taking the Philosopher’s Stone! This is the last straw Albus!” A simultaneous spray of gasps followed her exclamation. 

Her shrill voice echoed even as she closed the door behind her. Her husband smiled, and was about to leave before the little chit spoke up.

“Lord Flamel!”

The older gentleman smiled as he turned towards the young girl who grinned at him.

“Thank you!”

All the students were staring in shock, well to be frank the staff were as well.

The older gentleman gave a bow to the young girl before leaving to go after his wife.

The Hall bursted with whispers and the staff looked at each other in consternation. Professor Mcdonagall especially looked like she was about to burst a vein from her forehead. 

She stood and addressed the students, “As it seems the Headmaster is currently occupied.” A burst of giggles came from the end of the Slytherin table. “I will be taking over the farewell speech. Despite several surprises in the last month, I’ve found that the year thus far is full of promise. Students do not forget your lessons and be back here promptly January 1st so that we can commence your education once more…”

~~~~~

The Dark Lord was in a limbo of emotions. On one hand he would forever save the memory of Dumbledore being literally dragged from his throne and ridiculed in front of the whole school.

However, now with the Flamels taking the Philosopher's Stone his plans were awash. Thus, he was stuck between sinister amusement and fiery anger. The girl had ruined his plans while simultaneously giving him such a happy memory he wondered briefly if he would be able to cast a Patronus with it.

As the students filtered out, the girl in question bounced over to their staff table. Her smile bright as the sun and her eyes molten with humor. 

“Well, the two of you better pack your holiday luggage. You have some extra time since Grandfather said if I wouldn’t know until the day I was going to leave that he would pick me up via Hogsmeade and then we could all use the floo at the Three Broomsticks to their manor.” 

Crimson tinted eyes glared down at her from above, while Severus shifted beside him.

“You little chit…”

The irritating giggle came forth, “Professor Snape there is no reason to be mean about it. I won fair and square.”

A chuckle from Heir Malfoy behind her, him sending a little salute towards Severus. 

“Have a lovely vacation, god-father. It’s sure to be interesting.” 

He left then, to prepare for the train ride home. 

Severus with his hands clenched at his sides, left the table with Bella calling after him to meet in 2 hours in the main hall. 

Once they were alone, as the other professors had left and the students were long gone, the girl’s eyes peered up at the Dark Lord’s. 

“I know you're angry, but don’t worry I wrote the Flamel’s with a contingency plan for you.”

The Dark Lord’s eyes narrowed, how much had the girl figured out. She was far too bright, however that was what caused him to teach her.

“Really and what pray tell are your requirements?" 

Her eyes glinted in a very Slytherin fashion. She looked around before leaning forward and whispering, “I would like you to continue to be my teacher, at least until the end of the year. Also I’d like to know what you have planned for the world.”

She was a true Slytherin, despite her brazen Gryffindor courage, loyal Hufflepuff heart and curious Ravenclaw mind. 

He leaned forward, “I could just kill you.”

She blinked up at him, not even flinching, “You won’t though.”

His eyes were fully crimson now, “Why ever not?”

“Because then you would be only allowing yourself to mirror the same folly that Dumbbell did to a young excessively clever Slytherin. & I have a feeling that’s one of the last things you’d wish to do.” 

She broke eye contact only to look back up with a more cautious gaze, “I haven’t put all the pieces together. I only highly suspect several things, you know. I also have another piece of information that might encourage you to stay and not kill me.”

He lifted a brow.

“Harry Potter.”

His teeth ground against each other at the name, Quirrell’s wand already in his hand pointed at her throat. 

She raised her hands in the universal sign of ‘I come in peace.’

“If you are who I think you are, then you probably will want to take a closer look at him. Something is very curious indeed about his magic. It mirrors yours, when you're teaching me and not the class. It smells like an incoming storm, with static rising in the air.”

His eyes slightly widened.

“I’ve been researching and the only possibility is he’s possibly your son.”

The Dark Lord cringed about the thought of it.

“Ok, maybe not that but his magic is distinctively your magic. Whatever happened on that night, if you are Him…” She literally put her hands up to mimic quotes, “... it changed something. It’s almost like your magic didn’t just give him that scar but it literally made an impression on his very soul and magical core. Almost as if he were…” She bit her lip. “Well, you.”

In that moment, the world around him felt like it was falling around him. 

“...And I think, Dumbass might know.”

His crimson gaze shot up to her chocolate one.

“I haven’t gotten close enough to Harry to find out much but from the little I know he was raised away from the magical world. He didn’t even know magic existed until he was 11.” Her incisors were wearing down heavily on her bottom lip as she fretfully looked at him, “He was isolated. He literally shuddered when I asked if he was going home for the holidays. And the very fact that Sparkly Butt decided to make a literal optical course makes me think he’s purposely molding his own hero. But knowing him somehow he would need to ultimately get the credit, so that makes me think that…” She sighed and a sad look came to her eyes, “That Harry is probably supposed to be a martyr for Dumbledore’s plans to work. And if you are Him, then wouldn’t you want to do the opposite of what it seems like Dumbledore has been setting up for you to do this whole time.”

A ruff from her familiar broke their concentration.

“That’s his signal for when someone’s coming.”

The Dark Lord stood from his chair, “You have given me much to think about.” 

As he began to leave, she caught up to him, her wolf by her side; “Are you still coming?”

With a long-suffering sigh he would never do in front of any of his followers, he nodded before leaving entirely. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw her bright smile looking at him with a hopeful gaze.


	14. Yuletide

Severus knew he shouldn’t be surprised anymore from anything the little chit did. However, when he reached the main hall and saw Quirrell standing beside the girl with his own luggage beside him while the girl gestured wildly as she spoke; he couldn’t help the sense of surrealism that came over him. 

What the bloody hell was this girl up to!

She turned her beam of a smile toward him, “Wonderful you’ve arrived. Now we can all go down to Hogsmeade where Grandfather is waiting for us.”

Quirrell turned his gaze toward him, “Lady Hufflepuff was just telling me about the legends of her hometown.”

The surrealism continued as Quirrell offered his arm to the young girl who was decked out in bright yellow robes fitting the house she was lady of. 

The girl took it and gestured for Severus to follow after them as they walked down the path from Hogwarts that took them eventually to Hogsmeade.

~~~~

Lord Ollivander was a man with many delights. He loved his work that kept him busy at his Apothecary. He loved his game of seeing how many Lords & Ladies lost their blank expressions during a Wisengamut ruling. He loved his wife passionately and wholeheartedly. However the most recent delight to enter his life was his grand-daughter. 

She was like a beam of light through the clouds on a rainy day. She had lit up their manor, that no matter how many candelabras or chandeliers they had it had never been enough; not without the life that came from a young child discovering a new world again. Renee had been curious at first of the magical heritage she had but as she had grown her magic did not blossom; by the time she reached the age of eleven she was already very independent, as if she had already resigned herself to never receiving the Hogwarts letter. 

Bella soaked in the world around her like a sponge, while keeping a neutral view on everything around at the same time. She did not hold the prejudices that so many of her forebears had or their peers. She instead believed in the magic. She loved magic. Thus, she found magic in the little things that others overlooked and kept her sense of self despite the overwhelming odds that were presented against her muggle upbringing. 

Thus, when he received her letter confirming her guests would be coming and at last named who they were; he let out a booming laugh that brought his wife around the corner. 

“Have you heard from our granddaughter, husband?”

“Indeed. It seems she wishes to keep us on her toes.” He beamed up at his wife, who merely tilted her prettily coiffed head in confusion. 

“Her guests are two professors…” 

Lady Ollivander let out a gasp, quickly gliding down to sit in the armchair across from his study’s desk. 

“Professor Severus Snape and Professor Quirinus Quirrell.”

“That child!” As quickly as his wife had arrived she quickly swept away, “I must make sure their accommodations are adequate. What in the world was Isabella thinking?”

Lord Ollivander merely chuckled before sending the owl back to Hogwarts with a note to his granddaughter of when to expect his arrival in Hogsmeade.

~~~~

There was something about the young girl that seemed to ensnare the attention of those around her. 

A smirk tilted across the Dark Lord’s lips. 

Despite the surprises that she had brought about, she had given him something invaluable, knowledge. Something he’d learned long ago was that with knowledge came power. 

She would be an excellent tool for the future. 

Just then she turned and gave him such a brilliant smile that he had to blink in surprise. Perhaps with some growth she would become a powerful ally one day, just like how she wished. 

She never ceased to surprise him though. 

For the first time in his life, the Dark Lord was ushered into a warm home and welcomed within it. Although the original misgivings the current Lady Ollivander had regarding her grandchild’s choice of guests, she had quickly changed her tune as the adults sat in the parlor discussing the political climate. The Lord Ollivander was cunning in his own right and highly intelligent; he could keep up with all the subjects that Severus brought up. 

Though the surprises continued to come; the floo shined brightly and out came a couple. Neither held wands in their hands, and were dressed in formal muggle wear. 

“Mom! Dad!” 

He had to cover his laughter with a cough as he watched his student jump over the parlor coffee table and sprint to the other side of the room toward the couple. 

“Isabella Marie Swan!” 

The girl turned sheepishly towards her grandmother. 

“What have I told you about loping around the house like some wild gazelle? & what are you wearing?” Lady Hufflepuff stood, her hands on her hips as she took in the child dressed in some sturdy blue pants and a flannel shirt. 

“Not to do it and my comfy clothes.” 

“We have guests!” 

The young girl blushed and shuffled her feet. 

“Mother, I’ll bring her up to her room to get changed into something more appropriate.” The woman that still stood before the fireplace placed her hands upon her daughter’s shoulders and smiled towards Lady Ollivander. 

“Oh but first I need to introduce you!” Bella pulled her parents over to the two professors. “These are my two favorite professors. Professor Severus Snape, he was the youngest Potion Master ever!” She gestured to the bat-cloaked professor, “And this is Professor Quirinius Quirrell, my Defense against Dark Arts teacher.” 

The Dark Lord nodded at the two that he had believed to be muggles. 

“This is my Dad, Charlie Swan nee Renalds. He’s the Police Chief of our town back home. Kind of like the position of head auror at the ministry but better. & my lovely mother, Renee Swan nee Ollivander.” 

So it seemed both father and mother descended from purebloods. For two squibs to produce such a powerful child, that hadn’t been seen in quite some time. 

  
  


The days passed and after the yule log was burned they all sat before the fire and exchanged gifts. Both himself and Severus were surprised to find gifts for themselves. Severus received a new pair of dragon hide gloves, a voucher for a rare-ingredients trader and a set of high class crystal vials. 

It was odd for him to have gifts, it felt so strange unwrapping them with so many smiling faces surrounding him. No one was faking an expression of happiness, it was all genuine. It made him uncomfortable. He had received a rare book on ancient magics, one he had mentioned in their private tutoring, a vial that was labeled “Sparkles’ humiliation” with the date of the last day of school before the holidays and a note that said his last gift was somewhere secure. 

The child had thought of everything. 

  
  
  


Once more he was surprised, as the next day her ‘surprise’ guests arrived through the floo. 

The tribe members from the reservation near her home. 

The first to come through the floo was a man with a dark tan skin but with a strange combination of laugh lines on the corners of his eyes and frown marks pulling down the corners of his lips, he wobbled slightly unsteady on his feet despite the still slightly youthfulness to his gait he supported himself with a cain. 

“Uncle Billy!” Bella threw herself at the older man just as her father called out a warning.

“Careful Bella!” 

She knocked the older man back against the fireplace and he was just barely able to right himself before a lanky teenager came through in another flash of green. 

“Sam?” Bella looked up at the tall ‘teenager’. “How?” 

The Dark Lord caught the way her smile was dropping quickly, something was wrong with his little student. She shot a look her ‘uncle’’s way but it seemed the older gentleman was purposely looking away from her. The fireplace flashed again and two more teenagers stumbled out just as tan and lanky, strong lean muscle on both. His eyes tracked his student’s movements as she started backing out of the room, a look of pure horror coming to her features that her parents seemed to be oblivious of as they exclaimed at the children’s ‘abnormal’ growth spurts. 

The Dark Lord followed his student as she left her family behind and instead caught up with her uncle who had turned the corner away from everyone else. He hid behind a column listening in. 

“They came just as you said they would.” Billy looked down at the girl this time with no more false cheer but with a look of exhaustion and fear. 

He watched as Bella’s head shook and tears began to fall down her cheeks, “No, no, it’s too soon. They weren’t supposed to come so soon.” 

The worn faced man placed a heavy hand on the young girl’s shoulder, “It is a heavy burden you’ve had Bella.” 

Crimson eyes narrowed. Did his little pupil have the Sight? She had a high sensitivity to magic this he knew but no, he would have known if she was a seer. She seemed highly intuitive, but this seemed like something different.

“What use is it!” She hissed. Looking back towards where laughter came from the parlor room, “What use is it if I can’t stop them from hurting those I care about!” 

‘Them’ Now that was curious.

She took a deep breath, her head tilting up and her spine steeling in a way he had seen when he taught her certain dueling techniques. “The boys are too young to face the threat alone. Sam’s only a year younger than me but looks like a pubescent teen and Jacob and Jared both look like they are the same age but they are supposed to be only 9! This summer I am going to help set up wards around the tribe's land…” It would seem her town’s legend was true of the cold ones and the ones that protected the tribe. He watched as her little fists tightened at her sides and her voice turned cold, “I learned of just the curse, if a cold one so much as places a toe over the line they will be incinerated.” 

A shiver ran down his spine and he couldn’t help but think about how he could cultivate that viciousness. 

“I need to cool off, can you let them know something…?” 

Her uncle spoke up, “I’ll take care of it, go.” 

The Dark Lord disillusioned himself and followed his student. 

The raw power that was coming off her was impressive. She was such a little girl and yet as she strode across the field (he kept a safe distance away) her power caused a wind to pick up around her causing trees to start to bow near her. 

At the crest of a hill he watched, as she stood in the middle of a clearing and like the crescendo of some great theatrical piece her powers converged and she screamed as a shockwave went out from her flattening everything within a mile radius of her. He was grateful he’d stayed where he was with his weakened state he might have not fared well. 

She was halfway up the hill he was standing upon when she spoke; her voice clear once more, her face no longer wet with tears, “I know you are there.” 

“I will teach you but not until the end of the year.” 

Her big chocolate eyes widened and looked up into his crimson as his spell fell. 

“What do you mean?” 

“You were right when you told me about how much of a rarity you are.” 

His crimson eyes narrowed as the girl actually rolled her eyes.

“You have no idea.” She sighed. “I’m not going to be some sort of agent of evil for you. I wish to better the world I’ve found myself in.” 

“How do you know those weren’t my original goals?” 

“I think you must have gotten a tad bit side-tracked then with the raiding, random killing and the like then.” 

He raised his hands mockingly upwards in the way she had done in the past. 

“My mind is much clearer since then.” 

“Hmm...Have you thought he might have put compulsions on you then?”

“How dare you…” His crimson eyes flashed but he stopped. His madness from before could have been caused partially from the horcruxes but there was something even about that that had been bothering him. Something itching him at the back of his mind. A thought came to him. “Perhaps you are right.” 

He smirked his thin borrowed lips as her jaw dropped. 

“Over the summer, if your Plan B works as you suggested then I’ll be on my way to getting my strength back. I will see about sending you an important item of mine by the start of the new school year. I will need a magical vow that you will protect it though.” 

There was a tinge of Slytherin pride that went through him as he saw her suspicion immediately. 

“Will it harm me?” 

“I will make sure it does not.” 

Bella’s eyes narrowed further. 

“I will make the vow if you make the vow to keep me in the loop regarding your general plans for the wizarding world and to teach me until there is no longer a need.” 

Crimson and chestnut eyes were locked in a silent battle of wills before the professor’s thin lips quirked up. 

With a quick look behind him making sure no one was nearby or in ear-shot, the Dark Lord peered at the girl. He looked at her as he thought of what he was about to do, for he knew just as he had known all those years ago when he had found the ancient books on soul magic or Salazar’s hidden chamber that things would never be the same again. 

The Dark Lord held up Quirrell’s wand and began his oath: “I, Lord Voldemort also known as Tom Marvolo Riddle…” a brief smile upon his lips as he heard her intake of breath as her suspicions were at last confirmed, “do hereby swear upon my magic to keep Lady Isabella Marie Swan-Ollivander-Hufflepuff informed of any of my relevant plans for the wizarding world and tutor her in the ways of ancient magic until there is no need. So mote it be.” 

Her eyes were still narrowed and he just smiled back knowingly back. Then her face shifted from slightly frustrated to mischievous in turn, a smirk to mirror him on her lips as she raised her own wand in the air. 

“I, Lady Isabella Marie Swan-Ollivander-Hufflepuff, do solemnly swear upon my magic that if or when I receive Lord Voldemort’s, also known as Tom Marvolo Riddle, sacred possession that I will protect it to my best ability, unless it seeks to harm me in any sort of way be that physically, magically or mentally. I will only relinquish the item back to him who gave it to me or an authority that I trust in the event that it does harm me. So mote it be.” 

  
  


The rest of the holiday was full with children running through the grounds and the adults talking inside or brewing potions in the lab below the chateau. All in all the Dark Lord found it a very strange vacation but one that he would never regret (not that he would ever admit that to anyone). 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm thinking possibly of having the pack imprint on kids from the Wizarding World, reasoning behind this is because they are changing so early it would help to have a strong mate by their side (even if the mate is still young). They wouldn't imprint any time soon though so they will be older than the ages below when it does happen.  
> Here's who I have for possible shipping so far but I'm really not sure yet (PLEASE let me know what you all think):  
> Name/Current Age/Possible Imprint  
> Sam/11/Morag MacDougal(12, one of Bella's Ravenclaw friends)  
> Paul/10/Luna   
> Leah/11/Harry or George or Fred (If it ends up being one of the brothers than this is one of the imprints that would probably be the first of the story since I'm planning to have the twins visit during the summer)


	15. Finishing Off the Year

My peace was disrupted before it had really begun, in my compartment on the way back to Hogwarts. Not that I had done much reading, my thoughts were far away back in Forks and the reservation.

“Guess what a little…”

“...birdy told us?” 

I raised my eyes to watch as the twins thrust their heads through the compartment’s doors peering at me with their big mischievous eyes with their mouths turned down in comical frowns. 

I smiled at them and nodded at their entrance.

They ducked the rest of their bodies into the compartment and then sat across from me (not before both saying hello to Erik though, he was not one to be ignored). 

“You were able to have two guests from school.” Said George.

“And instead of picking your favorite set of twins, you picked two dour ol’ professors.” Said Fred, then leaned forward “So how are you going to make it up to us?” 

I let out a laugh, “Why should I do that?” 

“Forge, did you hear that?” 

“Gred, I did!” 

The boys fell upon each other, their shoulders heaving with great over exaggerated sobs, before George peaked over at me to find me looking at them with a smirk on my lips and an eyebrow raised. 

George nudged his brother, “Forge the jig is up.” 

Fred stopped hugging his brother and sat up wiping away fake tears, “She didn’t take the bait?” 

I smiled at them and realized how much I truly had missed them. 

I let out an exaggerated sigh, and fell back against the seat, my hand against my forehead. “I can’t have my twins hating me now can I?” 

I peeked from under my hand to see the twins grinning almost maniacally at the edges of their seats, so I sat up and told them the idea I’d run past my parents over the holidays (along with my Uncle Billy who had agreed that I’d need someone to ground me). 

“How would the two of you like to spend the summer in a little town in America called Forks? I happen to know of a girl that lives there that will let you spend the summer in the guest bedroom of her parent’s house.” 

The boys eyes widened further, jaws dropped. I grinned widely, I had made them speechless.

“I mean the weather isn’t like California its cloudy but temperate, and we have a lovely coastline. Plus you’ll be able to get to know the tribe I grew up with…” I drifted off; they were still so quiet and I looked up to still find them staring at me. It was starting to get unnerving. “Well, say something!” 

Before I could blink, they had both lept over Erik and held me in their arms. Erik had let out a warning growl but quickly settled seeing me in their arms safe and sound, settled half in Fred’s lap and half in George’s lap. 

It was just then that the dark ringlet angel popped his head in, “What do we have here?” His eyebrows were wagging suggestively. 

I let out a laugh, “Lee, they just got excited.” 

“Excited...hmm…” Lee’s grin got wider. 

“Ew! Jordan get your head out of the gutter. They are just happy. They got invited over for the summer.” 

Jordan’s face smoothed over and his eyes turned gentle as he peered straight into my own. The boys couldn’t see as he mouthed ‘Thank you’ I nodded in turn and he left. 

\-----

It was several days into the new semester that I was able to talk to the boys again. 

I’d been busy with lessons with Voldy (which I only called him in my head), practicing the wandless magic he taught me and then normal coursework. 

I sat down between the boys for dinner that night and looked between them. 

“What’s up, Bells?” George inquired to her side after he swallowed his bite of roast. 

“Before curfew, there are some things I need to tell you two before summer comes. I want to make sure you have plenty of time to think about it and…”

Fred bumped his shoulder against my side, “We know just the place where no one will disturb us.” 

I smiled, “Thanks.” I looked down at my food, “Maybe we could take some food to-go?” 

The boys nodded and with the skills of expert pranksters they acquired food with no one else the wiser before they stood and left the Great Hall. They took me all the way up to the seventh floor where they then instructed me to walk three times back and forth thinking about a place or thing I needed the most at that moment. 

I sighed. It couldn’t really give me the exact thing I needed, but perhaps it would give something close to it. After walking back and forth, a door appeared made of white driftwood raw but carven with Quileute symbols of old. 

The boys gasped and I looked over at them and pointed at the door, “This is unusual?” 

Ginger heads nodded in unison before George whispered almost in reverence, “It’s always the same door that appears even if the room provides a completely different location within.” 

I gestured for the boys to come closer. 

I pointed to different symbols, “This is the Quileute symbol for Water, this one is for Strength, this one is for Will.” 

“Quileute? Isn’t that the tribe you mentioned?” George spoke his dark amber eyes peering curiously at the symbols. 

I nodded before grasping the handle and opening the door. 

This time I gasped as I stepped upon sand. A sea breeze swept my hair back and filled my nostrils with wood smoke and sea salt, my heart burned with nostalgia. The full moon rose over the sea. The reservation’s white cliffs rose on either side of the beach. A firepit sat waiting for us with a large bonfire already ablaze. I walked memorized toward it and sat upon the carved driftwood benches, my fingers tracing the initials in the seat. 

I didn’t realize I was crying until I had two gingers sitting at my feet. Fred with his head resting against my knee, his face reflecting the flames from the bonfire. George sat on my other side holding the hand that wasn’t caressing the initials reverently. 

“I’m sorry. I wasn’t expecting this. I…” I took a deep breath. 

George squeezed my hand, “Take your time Bells.” 

I patted George’s hand and Fred’s head and stood before walking to the other side of the fire looking up at the stars and the moon above me. 

I was scared. Sure magic was real. Sure Seers were real but different dimensions? 

Then there was her unofficial teacher, which she couldn’t even get into yet...perhaps later when things with that became more clear. 

First things first, the tribe was her family and they needed her help. By herself she would probably do something stupid and rash, but if she had someone(s) to ground her then maybe she could do the right thing for the tribe and the future. 

“There’s much to tell, so please no questions until I finish.” I glanced over to the boys to see them nod their faces serious. “First things first, I need to establish that I am no seer. I cannot see the future of this dimension.” She looked to the boys to see Fred open his mouth to ask a question but she shook her head, “I do however remember the whole life of another Bella Swan from another dimension. She was born to Renee and Charlie but things were different; she wasn’t born with magic. Her parents didn’t stay together, she was tossed between them; perhaps that’s what led to her deficiencies who knows. However, when at last she was fed up she came to live with her father when she was 17 in Forks. She got to know her friends again of the tribe and heard their legends again of the cold ones and those that would protect the tribe when they arrived. However she would think nothing of it. Until she fell in love with the worst possible person she could have, a ‘vegetarian’ vampire by the name of Edward Cullen.” I had put up hand quotes for vegetarian.

Seeing the question on both the boys faces I said, “Animal not human.” They both nodded.

I continued with my tale, “The arrival of the Cullens to Forks drew more vampires, or ‘cold ones’ as they are called in Quileute legends, to Forks thus endangering not only the town but the tribe. It results in the establishment of the tribe’s new pack as the legends of old are true when the cold ones arrive it causes the dormant sequences in the DNA of the Quileute members to activate thus creating new shifters. Basically a full on supernatural war comes to Forks because of the other Bella’s stupid decision to love a vampire.” 

I looked to the boys to find the boys dark eyes wide and their bodies leaning forward as they soaked in the story. 

“I started getting the dreams or rather memories of the other Bella when I was six, so you can imagine how it had terrified me then. At that time, I knew there was something different about me that didn’t line up with the other. First, I was closer to the tribe this time around I was running around with the reservation kids as soon as I could run. Second, my parents stayed together. Third, there was a power in my veins that obviously the other Bella didn’t have. I became determined not to make the same mistakes she did.” 

I took a deep breath, “Which brings us to now and why I needed to tell you all of this.” I raised my arms, “Over the break, my Uncle Billy and his son and two of my closest friends from the tribe came over. They looked like pubescent teens. Sam is only 11. Jacob is turning 10 next week and Jared is only 9.” 

George’s eyes were wide and almost looked fearful if I didn’t know him better, “The cold ones have come.” 

Fred hopped up from the ground, “But it’s too early, isn’t it?” 

I nodded, “So do you still want to come? I understand if you need to think about it.” 

Once more I was engulfed by two sets of arms.

“Don’t you even…”

“...think we’ll let you deal with this alone, Bells.” 

I looked up at the both of them, “And you're not weirded out by the whole me seeing into another dimension thing?” 

They shrugged their shoulders in unison.

“It’s pretty brilliant, I’d say!” George grinned.

Fred turned me so I faced him, before he booped my nose like I was some sort of toddler. 

“It does explain quite a bit about you, too.” 

George turned me back toward him, “Now if you’ll only tell us about your mysterious tutor.” 

Before I could stop myself, my eyes widened. 

Fred spoke up again behind me, “Well actually we know who he is, it just doesn’t make sense.” 

I shrugged them off and stepped out of their boxed in space. 

“Um...that’s something that I’ll have to wait a little longer to tell you about. Let’s say for now, Quirrell isn’t the one teaching me he’s just the mediator.” 

The boys who had now slung their arms over each other's shoulders nodded, “That makes more sense.” They leaned forward in unison, “You’ll tell us if you are in any trouble though won’t you?” 

“Of course. I wouldn’t have told you about this last secret if I didn’t feel like I could come to you when I’m in need.” I looked down and nudged some sand with the toe of my shoe, “The two of you have become part of my family and I need you. I...I’m afraid I’ll do something stupid once I get back home, once I see Them or worse Him walking around.” 

Both boys smiled, “We’ll keep you from doing something overly dangerous…”

George piped up, “Like something that would cause a supernatural war.” 

Fred’s smile narrowed, “However, who said we couldn’t have some fun with them.” 

I giggled as I just remembered something. 

“Oh that reminds me, for some reason these vampires don’t burn in the sunlight like the ones in Europe.” 

George matched my grin, “What do they do?” 

“They sparkle.”

The mad laughter that ensued could be heard echoing throughout the castle that night. 

\-----

The rest of the school year was rather bland. Nothing more exciting happened. I got closer to Harry and gave him my mailing address (along with plenty of envelopes and stamps on a hunch) so he could keep in contact with me over the summer. 

My twins were insufferable, but in a sweet way, the closer it got to summer. Their father had gotten their muggle passports all set and ready for them. 

They were nearly jumping up and down when I told them that instead of an international portkey we were taking an international flight from London to NYC, then flooing from an associate of my grandfather’s to my parent’s house (to their recently installed floo).

I told them it was a long flight, and despite mentioning all the not fun things that happened on said kind of flights it was all dashed away when I got a letter from my grandfather informing me that we all had first class tickets since no granddaughter of his would be sneezed on continuously by muggles. 

It was the last day and all my bags were packed that I knocked on the door of my ‘tutor’s’ office. 

“Enter”

I went in after checking around me for any followers or eavesdroppers as I was always instructed. 

I looked up at the portraits that were listening in to the conversation no doubt ready to report the slightest interesting thing to Dumbledore, they were a recent addition that had greatly annoyed the professor. 

I waited patiently at the edge of his desk until he was done with his current work. Once he looked up his eyes now crimson as there were no portraits behind me. 

“I will miss our interesting discussions Professor. I wanted to give you a parting gift I wasn’t able to give you over the holidays.” 

From the bottomless bag at my side, I pulled out the key to the tiny little vault I had gotten at Gringotts for his ‘gift’. I handed it to him, his crimson eyes flashing with interest and the tell-tale signs of a possible smile threatening to pull the corners of his lips up. 

“The vault number is on the key, it can only be opened by saying the vault number in the language that only you can speak.” 

This time he failed to keep his borrowed lips from giving her a thin snake-like grin. 

“I hope I’ll be able to meet you again someday, professor.” With a nod of my head I began to leave but with a flash of a grin I looked back at him, “I hope you like the surprise I added last minute to the gift. I believe you’ll love the magic. Tootles!” 

I giggled and skipped away, wondering what indeed he’d think of the strange tiara I’d found in the room in the 7th corridor, when I wasn’t sure where I wanted to go one day. The tiara that seemed to radiate his magic, just like Harry. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next we have a fun summer full of the twins running around the reserve with the pack and possibly playing some pranks on a certain sparkly 'cold one'.


	16. Summer Hijinks (Part One)

I was anxiously looking at the security gates behind us, a nervous tick I picked up from my mother who always liked to be at things several minutes early just in case something unexpected were to happen. 

I looked back to still see my grandfather several paces away, a hand firmly on each of the twin’s shoulder’s giving them a firm talking to. 

I glanced pleadingly over to my grandmother who sighed.

“I didn’t approve of the fact you were inviting two boys over to your home for summer vacation, but your parents assured me they trusted you.” 

The boys just came back each with a wide mischievous and proud smile upon each of their faces, each bowed their heads towards my grandmother, “There is no worry, Lady Ollivander…”

“...After all we’ve just become her sworn knights.” 

My grandmother let out a shocked gasp which caused me to furrow my brows and glance back at the boys with narrowed eyes. 

However, my grandfather was already pushing us toward the gates and soon we started the long process of having our luggage checked little that it was (Erik and our trunks had already gone over with my father when he dropped by the weekend we came back from school).

The boys only looked at me oddly when the security professional asked about why all three of us had sticks in our bags. 

With the biggest Weasley twin look-alike smile I could manage, I peered up at the security guard, “My friends and I are part of a large cosplay and larping community!” 

The security guard furrowed his brow, “Larp?” 

Someone from behind us spoke up, “Live action role playing.” 

I smiled at the other passenger with a nod before turning back to the guard, “We especially love larps based off the works off Tolkien but recent years many have taken on having their own wands for long distance travel since you can’t very well board an airplane with a giant staff like Gandalf.” I let out a laugh, partially due to the ridiculous reaction the guard had and also from that imagery. “I imagine you all would say something like ‘You cannot pass!’” I let out a giggle. At this the guard cracked a semi-smile before nodding us forward. 

After the twins and I had put our shoes back on and we headed over to our flight’s gate they turned toward me, “What was that about Bells?” 

I smiled darting a glance between the two, “I’m sure in your years of experience you’ve found the best way to lie is to barely lie at all.” 

George nodded.

Fred’s eyes glinted wickedly, “A lie based on truth.” 

“Yep” the ‘p’ popped from my mouth. “Here we are!” Looking at the time on our tickets and the status on the electronic board above the info desk it looked like we still had to wait for another thirty minutes or so. The boys whispered questions in my ears at the various technology or ‘muggle artifacts’ as their father fondly called them. I answered concisely and they were quick studies with the basics of electricity, how the wireless worked and the like. I could still see they longed to get their hands on their own ‘artifacts’ soon but it seemed for the time they were satisfied with the wonder surrounding them. 

As we sat in a corner, awaiting for our flight to be called forward the boys looked around George turned, “Father I think has mentioned this Gandalf, have you met him before?” 

At first I thought he was making a joke and so I was in mid-chortle when I turned to see the serious and curious tilt to his head. 

“Gandalf is one of the greatest wizards to ever be written about, however he was created by an author named Tolkien. At home, we have all the books; I can make copies of them for you two so you can have them there and when we go back.” 

\----

The boys enjoyed the flight immensely. I was terribly worried that they’d grow bored quickly but with the endless things they could order from the first class menu (since grandfather had given us a limitless budget) and the inflight movies they were entertained well enough. 

I slept when I could but the nerves had set in again. I missed my home. I missed my family. I missed the tribe. I missed the pack. But I was afraid, because I knew things weren’t ever going to be the same in Forks after this summer. 

I needed to set up the wards, wandlessly, around the whole reservation. I would be peaceable. I would be protective of my people, of my family. The Cullens had long ago made a treaty with the tribe, however other ‘cold ones’ had not. The Cullens, if they passed over the reservation’s lines would receive a warning, something I’d cooked up with my tutor before summer. The other ‘cold ones’ would not receive that luxury. 

  
  


I was relieved when at last though we made it home. Grandfather’s friend in New York was someone that on any other day I would have wished to have expounded on his adventures, but I was exhausted and jetlagged. Mr Scamander was kind though and said that if I ever had any questions regarding any magical beings he would be happy to help. 

The boys and I collapsed on my family’s couch as my mother mother-henned them. 

“Oh, Bella! You didn’t tell me how handsome your young friends were!” 

“Mom! That would be weird since I see them as brothers.” 

“Oh! Are we ugly in your eyes, then Bells?” Two pairs of dark amber eyes peered at me from beneath ginger lashes. 

I let out a laugh, “No, no, you both are very pretty.” 

Of course that had to be when her father came back in the house with Erik who immediately bowled me over as soon as I met him halfway. 

My father cleared his throat after eyeing the scene with calm but slightly critical eyes, “Billy called and said they are having a bond fire later tonight. Do you think if you rest up now, you’ll be able to make it?” 

The boys looked as if they were about to sprout ears and wagging tails as they nodded eagerly before looking my way. 

I sighed, “I’ll go take a nap, so we can make it.” 

It would seem we would barely be able to take a breath before jumping straight into the fray.

\-------

Fred and George were not blind, they had seen how their Bells seemed to flag in strength the closer she got home. They had worried about her as she took her nap, worried after she came down refreshed (and Billy sat with an idling pickup truck at the front of the house) that she might just overdo it if she came out tonight. 

Bells, though, always surprised them.

She shined her trademark grin at them. 

“Ready for a real bonfire? This time with s’mores?” 

“What are sem-mores?” They asked. 

She just laughed and shook her head, they followed as they found themselves doing since the first time they found her chaotic light on the train that day. 

As dusk descended and the boys removed themselves from the tightly packed muggle transportation device they found themselves faced with a view that took their breath away. 

She came up beside Fred, and leaned her head against his arm. 

“The real thing is even more gorgeous isn’t it?” 

They just nodded. 

As the stars came out that night and they sat upon the intialled benches that Bella said she ‘helped’ Billy carve when she was younger along with several of the other boys, they tried s’mores which were delicious concoctions made with a cushiony spongy-like sweet that was heated up in the fire until it nearly was completely on fire before sandwiched between the thin biscuits and some rich chocolate. 

Then the tales of the native tribes of the Washington coast began. The creation myth of the different tribes and how the Quileute tribe got their name, ‘of wolf’. How in the legends the wolf warriors would protect their home from those who sought to decimate it, the ‘cold ones’. Of a treaty that was born only a couple hundred years past between certain ‘cold ones’ who weren’t like the others and as long as they did not step on tribe land then the tribe would keep their secret. 

It was then that the twins turned their attention to Bella who seemed to be barely keeping her emotions together, they could see the sadness in her eyes as she looked at the youth around the fire. The twins looked at the boys she’d introduced them to: Sam, Jacob, Jared. So young and yet already transforming into warriors, and yet here they grinned at the stories as if they were just stories. 

It was them who informed Bella of the younger boys sneaking off with some older boys. 

“Hey, Bells! It looks like some of the older kids are going into town and your pups are sneaking off with them.” 

In the flickering light of the fire it almost looked like Bella’s eyes flashed golden before she turned to Billy. 

“It’s too dangerous for them, Uncle Billy!” 

He looked to her, “Will you go with them, they’ll go regardless to what you and I say.” His smirk was sad and filled with irony, “They think they are teenagers like the rest of them now.” 

Their Bells stood her hands clenching at her sides, “The boys and I will protect them.” 

Fred and George just looked at each other as they ran off to follow after their little leader; hopefully her fears would be for not. 

\--------

The older boys had gone in and I caught up with my boys before they could. They turned and their eyes widened at my taller height and slightly older features. It was as far as I had been able to practice so far with my metamorphmagus powers but it would do for that night. 

“Boys, please let me cast a notice-me-not charm on the three of you.” 

Sam glanced at her, his dark eyes slightly narrowing, “I don’t know Bella.” 

“It won’t hurt and it would just make me feel like we will all be a little safer. The twins and I will have them on us too; we can still have fun but we won’t be bothered by anyone else. Please.” I pouted giving him the best puppy dog eyes I could manage before he let out a heavy sigh.

“Fine, fine. Just drop those eyes.” 

“Thank you Sammy boy!” I kissed him on the cheek, simultaneously waving my hand on his other side placing the charm. “Now that wasn’t so bad was it?” 

The dark haired boy tried to frown but a small smile was pulling at the corner of his lips. 

“Forge and Gred are you good?” Chorusing ‘yes’s came from behind before I turned to the last two boys. Jacob looked like he was resolutely stubborn but knew better than to but heads with me on something but Jared actually looked a little scared. “I’d never do anything to hurt you Jared, you can close your eyes if it will help.” 

Jared shook his dark brown haired head resolutely.

Sam piped up to cheer up his tribe brother, “It just feels like a tingle, it barely tickles before its done.” 

Jared stood tall and nodded his head; I bent forward and kissed his forehead placing the charm as he was distracted just like Sam. 

“Alright boys! Let’s go have some fun! Try to stay in sight of each other at all times but other than that….” 

“Have fun, we know! You're not our mom you know.” Jacob passed by me into the club and I pouted but followed the others who were chuckling and following behind. I however was secretly glad to see not as much residual sadness from his mother’s death had stayed in Jacob’s eyes, in comparison to back during yule.

The club was built to be a sort of party central for all the youth in Forks. A safe place with safe entertainment; where teens could hang out, dance, and go on dates but all with proper supervision. There were three tiers and due to our ages, even with my slightly older looks, only kept us in the first two. The dance floor was on the main level, the next level was an almost speakeasy style ‘bar’ that served only non-alcoholic drinks but had nicer food than the cheap appetizers you could get on the ground floor and then the top floor was the lounge for the older teens (15-17 respectively). 

It took me a while to relax at first but soon enough I was out on the dance floor laughing as the twins made up new dance routines to the ‘hip’ fad music that played all through the ground level. The ‘pups’, as the twins and I had started to affectionately start calling them much to their chagrin, were having a ball especially when I let them use my shiny black credit card my grandfather gave me to get us some food when we got tired from all the dancing. The older boys joined us off and on, occasionally grabbing some food or staying long enough for me to buy them a drink before heading off. 

I turned to the twins to find their grins so wide it looked like their whole heads were eclipsed by them, their eyes wide as they still took all the new culture in. 

Fred rose, “I’m going to go back to the dance floor to get my groove on, as the kids say these days.” 

I shook my head laughing so hard I nearly fell out of my chair, realizing that must have been a phrase his father picked up at some point. 

“Have fun, Gred!” 

I smiled and leaned toward George, “Not in culture-shock yet?”

He dipped his fry, or ‘chip’ as they call them in the UK, in some ketchup before popping it in his mouth. His hand rose to his chin as he seemed to ponder the question with great intent. 

“I think we would have gone into shock at the airport. So many artifacts...I mean technology...learning about how things actually work that sort of thing. The flight helped, I think, slow things down.” 

One of the older boys came by rushing to grab his coat before glancing down at us, “You paid already right?” 

“Yep!” 

“Great!” And then he was off. 

“Hey where are you going?” I called after him, then glanced around trying to see the other older guys but didn’t see any of them. “Come on, George, we better gather up the pups or else we might get ditched.” 

\--------------

It was going to be another boring day in the town of Forks. It was like any other town their family found themselves in. Their cover would hold for maybe twenty years if they were truly lucky, but usually they moved within a decade.

He was resigned though this was to be his existence forever bored, forever reliving high school, forever watching others live through the circle of life that he could not. 

His sister and her mate were making out in the alley behind him, at least they had something for the monotony. 

“Beware the jabberwock.” There was a giggle to his side, it would seem his other siblings had arrived.

He sighed and turned his pale nearly colorless eyes towards the pixie beside him, his other sister who grinned up at him with her secret smile but lately always held a warning in her eyes. 

“We are done.” The rough sexual undertones of the blonde vampire from behind him spoke. 

“Yes we all heard.” 

“You are such a stick in the mud, you bastard.” Teeth were bared and he and the blonde were in a staring match before he looked away resigned. The blonde haired woman who to others looked like an angel, her family knew she was farthest from the truth, looked up at the club’s glowing sign. “This is new, perhaps it’ll entertain us.” 

He shrugged and followed the rest of his siblings into the establishment and was immediately assaulted by the thoughts of horny teenagers every way he turned. 

Then in the center were several tribe members, some came down the stairs in the back. One made eye contact with him before furiously whispering with the others. 

Even as him and his siblings went further into the building, the tribe members almost seemed to flee the establishment (except for several young ones left behind in the middle of the dance floor). 

The ones on the dance floor looked nearly ready for their shifts but as he drew closer, his pixie sister and her mate beside him, he could smell that they hadn’t yet (even underneath all the pheromones and sweat he could tell). His family’s arrival to the town had obviously activated their genes, but something seemed to be stopping them from fully shifting just yet. It was curious. 

“Be careful…” His pixie sister whispered, her voice always so whimsical was strangely taking an edge, “You may just be killed by their Alpha if it thinks you threaten them.” 

He turned toward her but then that’s when he saw something in the corner of his eye. 

“Is that...?” 

“Be careful.” His sister whispered urgently. 

There was some sort of aura of light around a young girl coming down the stairs from the second level. It wasn’t quite an aura, no it was something else. Something familiar. Something he was sure he had seen before. 

“Edward.” His arm was caught in vice-like hold, and he nearly didn’t turn but his sister was stronger than she looked. He was turned before he could blink, her tiny hand gripped his collar, “I can only tell you so many times, be careful brother. Do not meddle with things you do not understand.” 

Then her hold of him was gone and the girl was gone from the staircase, and he couldn’t find her in the crowd. The pulsing of the lights on the dance floor distracted his senses, on a hunch he decided to stand by the exit. There she was ushering the young wolves like some sort of small mother bear; how odd and strange. His eyes narrowed and his eyes blinked, only to open them to find their eyes had met across the way and he believed if he still had a heartbeat it would have stopped for the look of pure unadulterated hatred that shined in her glowing golden eyes. 

\-------

He was here. HE was here. 

Why? Why couldn’t I have one night? One night in my home before this shit happened. Before I had to deal with the sort of look I could see seeping into his features. A look that I remembered, a look that made me want to throw up all over the black and white tiles of the club’s floor. 

I was too young for this, the Bella from the other dimension had been too young for this shit. 

The look of fascination. The look of obsession. 

Why?  **Why?** __

How could he already be obsessed? 

I could vaguely hear the twins beside me, my eyes blinking and my breaths began to quicken. Oh no, I couldn’t have a panic attack here! Not where I was most vulnerable. 

“What’s wrong, Bells?” 

They were on either side of me now their faces blocking my view of my nightmare. 

“I….He’s... here.” My voice barely even left me.

Their eyes widened and they began to look around, before both seemed to lock onto him at the same time, “We could take him.” 

That comment woke me up like an ice bucket of cold water had been dumped on my head and I grabbed both their arms, “No! You can’t! We need to get the boys out of here and if the idiots that took us here ditched us thankfully I have my cell and a nice ol’ police car will pick us all up.” 

They still were locked in position in front of me and just between their shoulders, I could see Edward eyeing them. He was measuring them, the smirk on his lips made me think he found them unworthy. 

I yanked at both their arms and pleaded my eyes, failing to hold back the sobs that were barely being held back, “Please just help me get the boys out of here safe; that is my top priority.” A wavering smile came upon my lips, “I think the best pranksters in the world could help that get done...without what they teach us at our fancy school.” There was still the possibility he could hear us, despite the distance and pounding music, and I needed to keep magic our trump card.

George leaned forward and kissed my forehead while Fred made circles on my back whispering in my ear to ‘take a deep breath in, let the breath free’ a few times before I nodded my head and I turned my head to the the pups who had drifted back to the dance floor during the drama. Chin up and turning on my heel, not daring to look back even as I could feel his gaze drill into the back of my head I made eye contact with the boys, “We are leaving.” 

Sam who was closer to my age was a bit more perceptive and so he saw how the boys seemed to be flanking me, protecting me, his eyebrows furrowed but he dragged the resisting younger boys along with us. 

I turned back to the ‘pups’, “No matter what, get out through the exit and meet me outside.” 

Jacob and Jared were dragging their feet but Sam was looking at me with worried eyes and nodded as I mouthed, “please” toward him. 

We came to the exit and low and behold guess who situated himself right next to it. 

I was too tired for this, I did not have patience to deal with him rationally. 

Sam was out the door with barely a glance toward the Cullen by the door, the twins dragged a particularly whining and nearly temper-tantrum having Jacob and Jared…..I turned back from the doorway to find Jared looking up at Edward with narrowed eyes. 

“Jared, get outside now.” I was speaking very concisely, afraid I was going to throw some very nasty spells soon if we didn’t get out of there soon. 

“But…” Jared made eye contact and his eyes widened. 

“You will obey me Jared, now go.” My voice was a low growl. As he passed me through the doorway and I turned toward everyone else looking for the van the other kids took to bring us here. 

Then ice suddenly seemed to travel up my arm. 

I turned slowly to find he was closer now, his hand upon my arm and he was bending toward me so that his eyes were nearly level with mine. 

“So you are the Alpha?” 

I had to fight every instinct in my body not to try to just yank my arm from his grip, it would make no use. 

“Bells?” The twins called, the fear creeping into their voices. 

I barely turned my head, “Stay with the pups, keep them safe.” 

My eyes narrowed on Edward’s, on the nightmare before me and made sure not to blink. I wouldn’t allow him to see any weakness. 

My lips pulled tightly over my gritted teeth and my voice came out like a growl, “Kindly remove your arm from mine, before I remove it for you.” 

Then, damn. He took a long whiff. Then, there was a moment of him looking thunderstruck and it was my moment to get free, for his grip had loosened and I was at last free. 

“I will warn you very clearly Edward Cullen. You threaten me, my family or my pack again; and you’ll wish that the worst thing that happened to you was in 1918.” 

Casting a wandless spell that my tutor had crafted as a student, something any Slytherin needed to make sure no one could literally stab them in a back, I turned my back on the nightmare of my childhood and now the nightmare of my reality and walked toward my friends who had thankfully found the older kids vehicle. 


	17. Summer Hijinks (Part Two)

The pups were quiet the whole way back to the reserve and the twins were too; but they were a more comforting quiet each hand held one of mine tightly in their own. 

I had the older boys drop us off at Billy's and then ordered the boys to sit on the couch as I went and got Billy.

Uncle Billy sat in his kitchen and flinched when he made eye contact with me, "Bella your eyes…"

My magic was still thrumming underneath my skin angrily and a growl erupted from my throat, "Living room. Now."

I turned before he even stood and made my way back into the living room, where I paced. I could see the twins out of the corner of my eye casting worried glances but they seemed to know better than to stop me.

As I turned on my third pace, Uncle Billy had made it into the living room and I stopped. 

"You will tell them what is happening. No more legends. Facts. They need to know. They were in grave danger tonight but they didn't even know it."

Billy nodded, "Is there anything else?"

"I need flashlights and a map of the reservation's boundary lines. I'll be putting up the wards tonight."

Billy's eyebrows rose, "Surely it can wait."

I took a deep breath trying to see if perhaps my panic attack from earlier was causing more issues but just as I started thinking like that I felt two sets of hands on my shoulders.

"It cannot wait."

"We'll be with her."

…… 

  
  


With the twins by my side, we hiked to where the boundary lines were on the map. Not far from the Blacks settlement. 

Fred pointed to the territory limits, “Why aren’t we going here?”

I shook my head and pointed to the older writing on the map that pointed to the boundary lines, “This is where we need to be.” 

Our flashlights flashed across a wide clearing in front of us only bordered by outcropping of rocks on either side. My eyes trailed from one outcropping of rock to the other a strange thought coming to my mind as I reached out my hand curiously.

“I need to test something first before we try setting up our own wards.” 

I closed my eyes and sent a tendril of my magic reaching forward across the expanse between the two outcroppings and across the boundary line, a shiver running down my spine as I felt a familiar sort of tendril reach itself back out to me. 

“Boys, don’t be too surprised if something happens. Don’t do anything to rash for at least 10 to 15 minutes.” 

I smiled at their worried bewildered expressions before sending out my tendril of magic once more this time with a request, this time I disappeared from the field and reappeared into a dark space with a glowing center. 

The glowing center grew and took the shape of a woman in silk woven garments draping over her shoulders. 

“Hello descendant.” 

I blinked, “I came to ward the boundary lines of the Quileute tribe.”

Her glowing features were gentle as she smiled, “As one of us would.”

“One of us?”

“You are a white wolf, are you not?”

I shook my head. 

“I grew up with the tribe as a friend, but do not share their blood. I cannot shift.” 

The woman smiled once more.

“How old are you?”

I shifted nervously, “I’m twelve. I’ll be thirteen in September.” 

The woman’s shoulders slumped, “So very young. Too young for your magical inheritance to arrive. However there is wisdom in your eyes, still so young.” The woman’s crystal eyes gazed off into the distance, “However, if you are receiving your inheritance so will he, you will not be alone. You will have him by your side, he will help you find the balance.” A bittersweet smile came to the woman’s lips. 

Crystal eyes gazed straight into mine as if seeing all my plans they glinted almost mischievously. 

“Go, my dear, strengthen the wards and give the warning.” 

I barely blinked and I was back in the clearing to find the boys rushing to my side.

“Where were…”

“...you, Bells?”

“I might have just met an ancestor, but I’m not sure.” 

The boys looked at each other before looking back at her, their faces set in determined expressions.

“Tell us exactly…”

“...what happened.”

After debriefing them I looked at their expressions carefully to see them communicating through twin-speech and not vocally. 

“What is it?”

They turned toward me, their brows furrowed.

“What do you know of magical inheritances?”

“Not much, just that they are rare. Often they are something that happens in a family that are descendants of a certain magical being.” 

“There is a test you can take at Gringotts…”

“We heard about it from Lee, he had a penpal in Greece…”

“...who was a descendant of harpies…”

“...thankfully their coming to age wasn’t a full inheritance…”

“...however they are still quite beautiful and have a mighty stormy temper.” 

The rest of the night went by without a hitch. The pre-existing wards accepted my magic, making it more and more likely that I was indeed a ‘descendant’ of the strange glowing woman. By dawn it was finished. 

The pups were asleep in a heap at Billy's when we came back and Billy drove us back to my house after explaining he'd told my parents I'd stayed overnight. 

The twins and I both slept the next respective day away as jet lag and magical exhaustion hit us. 

It was late on that following night that I woke with a gasp, I had dreamed of the creepy memory from the other dimension where Edward had watched as Bella had slept. 

The night was oddly still, it was strange because Erik usually was sleeping at the foot of my bed but then I remembered he'd been taken out while I was resting since he needed to go outside. The bedroom felt too still without him, the bed too cold. Then there was movement by the window and I turned thinking perhaps he was there.

"Er…" my familiar's name dropped from my lips as the shadow lengthened into something familiar in its monstrosity. 

"How did you know?"

My voice was stuck, I wanted to scream. Why couldn't I move? 

There was an odd glint in the eyes of the monster that stood in the darkness. 

"Or was it just an oddly specific guess?" 

He was closer now. I knew so many horrible curses I could cast wandlessly and yet; why was I so petrified? Why was I so weak?

"Who are you really Bella Swan?" 

Erik's barking from outside made me jump. He knew something was wrong. Most likely as soon as he was in closer distance to the house he could feel how terrified I was. 

I could feel the tears rolling down my cheeks now and I felt like I was going to suffocate from the sobs stuck in my throat. 

He was reaching for me, but my bedroom door was slamming open before he could. 

The twins burst into my room like two valiant knights in the old fairy tales that warded off old evils. 

  
  


I didn't even realize I'd closed my eyes until I opened them and found myself cocooned in the arms of the two older brothers I never thought I'd have the sobs finally letting free. 

I fell asleep in their embrace. Erik at my feet, a twin to each side. The next morning my Grandfather arrived to ward the whole house so that no vampires could ever enter. 

My mother was a deep sleeper and my father had been called into the station. So the boys had not mentioned the reasoning behind the wards just said it was for practical reasons since the legends in the area. Grandfather knew better, but did not ask anymore than what we were willing to tell. 

When the boys asked later about it, I stated that I believed that my Grandparents would find some way to keep me away from Forks permanently if they heard about what was going on. But Forks was my home, it's where my pack was.

The twins seemed to understand even as they exchanged worried looks.

\---

The twins had been trying to get Bella safely away for a day for a while and at last the perfect opportunity came. 

Renee Swan was a loving individual and wanted to spoil the boys rotten while also dressing them up like her own pair of dolls. So they had given her their measurements and then encouraged her to take Bella out of Forks to go get them some new duds. 

She was rather put out they weren't coming but seemed quite happy with the trade off that meant she would be able to spend more time with her daughter in her favorite activity shopping. 

The twins waved as the women left, grinning ear to ear even as they saw Bella's skowl. 

As soon as the car was out of view they turned toward each other their expressions turning to ones full of dark vengeance. 

"Time to stalk…"

"...a stalker."

Each had a side pouch with an unlimited storage and that was weightless that Bella had given them for Yule. "For many future epic pranks" and that day was to be full of them. 

First they strolled through town and peeked in here and there. It was a small town, still bigger than the one the Burrow sat near. 

There were general stores, home improvement stores, little boutiques but what the boys were most curious about were the darker establishments. Often one level stretching half a block with rows of muggle vehicles called "motorcycles". 

Large muggles in black leather, heavy boots and impressive beards could be seen coming and going from them. 

"What do you think, Gred?" 

"Perhaps another day when our target's not in sight."

The twin turned and saw his brother's narrowed eyes to the figure across the street. 

"So what's the plan?" 

"First observation then we proceed with Plan A."

"Righto."

The twins side-stepped into the shade of a building, glad for the Occlumency they'd learned when they first got to Hogwarts so that they wouldn't get caught by their own thoughts. With a wave of their hands they were disillusioned, and they began their stalking. 

They found their prey far too easy to stalk and also very boring. He mostly frequented the library or pretended to drink coffee at the local cafe while people-watching. However, they did notice something about him despite the fact that he isolated himself; he preened whenever he caught wind of someone praising him for his beauty.

“Plan A begins.” 

The boys had no problem introducing themselves to some of the youth and soon the word spread of the handsome twins throughout town. While spending time they would send wandless extended whispers into people’s ears about their target, before long they had their intended reactions. 

Their target was starting to look uncomfortable. No doubt from all the strange thoughts that were coming his way. 

Not just thoughts though. 

Fred grinned and leaned forward as a girl named Anna leaned forward conspiratively.

“I heard that no girl is good enough for him.” 

Fred pursed his lips and leaned forward, “Perhaps he’s not looking for a girl.” 

George tilted his head, “Oh a chap, well if he’s too picky he’ll never find someone!” 

Fred and George leaned on either side of the ladies and narrowed their eyes on their target, “Doesn’t he seem like the sort that’s just unattainable.”

George let out a boisterous laugh, “Just look at him! He looks like one of those men that would sparkle if the sunlight hit him.” 

Amber eyes met golden. Equal smirks on the twins faces. 

“We just need to make him human, girls.” 

The smirks turned into wicked grins. 

Plan A had succeeded, social distraction was a success.


	18. Summer Hijinks (Part Three-Final)

“Teddy!” 

Twin heads of ginger peeked around the corner curious of who I was on the phone with but I just waved and smiled. 

“Wheels in at six?” I wiggled my eyebrows at the twins who were now on their knees silently begging to know. “We’ll be there at five thirty, see you then.” 

I hung up the phone on the wall before turning back to the boys and leaning back on the counter. 

“So how would you like to try the best fish and chips in Washington state?” 

Fred scoffed, “No one can beat Brits at a good fish and chips.” 

I shrugged and grinned, “That may be so, but this place is special.” 

After the boys were dressed to go, both wearing t-shirts I picked out for them while shopping with my mom. (Fred: “I want to believe” dragon shirt; George: “What doesn’t kill you, gives you XP” shirt) 

With my jacket looped through my arm, I skipped ahead of the boys. 

“Come along now, Teddy’s waiting for us.” 

The boys trotted up next to me curiously looking at my features as if trying to get the answers to all their questions from them. 

“So you never said…”

“...who this Teddy is.” 

“Oh, he’s the owner of a biker bar.” I kept walking with my hands in my pockets even as I felt the two of them stop behind me in shock before running to catch up, each grabbing an arm. 

“Do you mean…”

“...one of those dark…”

“...buildings with the big guys…”

“...with leather and tattoos…”

I laughed as the twins overlapped their speech like never before, “Yep.” 

“Wouldn’t your dad…”

“...not like you hanging around places like that?”

I smiled and tipped side to side to bump both of their shoulders as we came into town. 

“My dad’s been the police chief in Forks since before I was born. A lot of people respect him, good and maybe not so good people.” I wriggled my nose as the air got a little nippy, “We don’t get a lot of crime here in Forks, we are kind of known as the place for second chances. A place where people go that have been rejected everywhere else.” 

The boys walked silently by my side for a bit as we walked through the streets of my town that were quieting down as most people were heading home. There wasn’t much for nightlife in Forks, except for the youth club and several bars. 

We were nearly to Teddy’s when the boys went rigid beside me, their arms wrapping tighter around me. I sighed, not bothering to look behind or around. 

I pointed to the two story bar up ahead with a couple bikes out front, and the neon sign out front. 

“It doesn’t matter if the stalker is here, we are at Teddy’s and soon he’ll have a whole bunch more to contend with than just us.” Even with the twins beside me, I missed Erik but I had asked him to stay home and protect my mom. 

The boys though had turned their heads, “He’s got others with them. They are crossing the road and heading our way, Bells.” 

I sighed and kept my spine straight, “Trust me and head straight for the bar.” 

Right as they were almost to the bar’s saloon like doors they swung open and out came Teddy with his beaming grin. His dark hair was a mess as always while his mustache and goatee beard were in immaculate condition. 

He spread his arms out wide, “How’s our bar’s mascot?” 

I laughed and gave him a hug. This man was as much an uncle to me as Billy was, except instead of cousins he gave me more uncles with his business. My dad, of course, had done thorough background checks and none of them ever had any iffy backgrounds when it came to kids however other crimes as long as they paid for their crimes he gave them a second chance. 

“Why aren’t you wearing your jacket?” He looked down at my arm that had it slung over. 

I laughed, “It just got cold. Britain is so much colder than Forks that I’ve gotten a thicker skin.” 

He pouted, his dark brown eyes looking all big and puppy dog-like. 

“Fine, fine. I’ll put it on.” 

“You better, when they come they’d be sad to see you not wearing it.” Teddy then turned over to the twins who were in between keeping an eye on the Cullens and eyeing the exchange with quizzical looks at the same time. “Who are these two lads? Not your boyfriends?”

“Why do people keep assuming that? No, these two are my besties from the private academy I go to. I’ve pretty much adopted them as my older brothers. Fred and George. They are a bit distracted, they are a bit protective right now.”

Teddy glanced in the direction the boys were looking and I caught how his eyes narrowed, “Do I need do something about it?” 

Just as I was about to turn the sound of distant motorcycle engines made me grin wickedly, “I think the clan should be enough to frighten them off for now.” 

It had gotten a little foggy so I knew we’d have to signal the gang in. 

“Can I have the boys signal them in?” 

Ted nodded and handed me the light sticks (more like bars that were battery operated). 

“Any new members, Teddy?” 

He shook his head. 

“Okey dokey artichoke. Then there’s enough spots.” I handed the light rods to the boys, “Hold these, while I put this on.” 

George nodded, while Fred looked over at Edward who stood across the street staring at her alongside a couple of other vamps. 

“What about him?” 

I shook my head, “He’s not making a move right now and once the gang’s here he’s going to see another reason why we are not to be messed with.” 

As I slipped my leather jacket on, I heard Teddy reassure the boys. 

“Bells is one of us. If that boy tries anything he’s in for a world of hurt.” 

“Now come Gred, Forge and I’ll show you how to signal in the gang.” 

I smiled as I saw some of their excitement come back into their eyes as they galloped after me.

  
  


~Perspective Shift~

The jacket had a bell that was ringing with a pair of what looked like angel wings sprouting from it. “Teddy’s Bar & Doju…” was over the top half and then below the graphic was “Mascot”. 

“Why are we here?” Rosalie whined to his side. 

Emmett spoke up, “Their kind tend to not like us, they can tell something’s off. We should head back to that club.” 

Edward shrugged them off, his eyes narrowed on the back of the girl as she directed the two boys how to signal in the center of the road.

Soon after the street rumbled beneath his feet as a dozen motorcycles rode up to the bar, the girl merely skipped backwards grinning, pulling the twins after her.

As the burly men got off their bikes, the girl went right up to them. Some lifted her up and swung her around her laughter ringing into the night air. It was a pure sound. Something uncorrupted, he found himself yearning to hear it again. 

Suddenly he stiffened as the only female of the group attacked the girl from behind.

Rosalie swore beside him, “What is she?”

This time she looked interested as well as they watched the girl parry several of the woman’s lunges before going to strike and being flipped on her back. 

“Damn.” Emmett mumbled to the side. 

The girl got up though and just laughed, “I’m out of practice, Sals.” 

Then it was as if the whole gang stiffened as one and turned eyes glinting toward where Edward, Emmett and Rosalie had partially hid in the shadows. 

~Perspective Shift back to Main~

I watched as Edward and his siblings finally left letting free a sigh of relief. 

I turned back to find Gerald, the leader of “Bell’s Wheels”, looking down at me with a disapproving look. 

“I think it’s time ya’ tell us what’s goin’ on, don’t you?” 

I sighed and looked at the twins who both had their arms crossed but nodded in encouragement. 

“Come on, sugar. Let’s eat and the boys can fill the men in.” Sally took me by the arm and led me into the bar where Teddy had already set up the longest table in the back for the gang and a nearby booth too. 

At my questioning glance, Teddy nodded toward me. “Your dad called, he’s stopping by for some grub.” 

Sally had me sitting on her lap when the boys came in, she was always an odd sort of woman. All sharp edges, needle like wit and poison dart eyes. 

However, I knew where some of it stemmed from; I heard her talk to some of the women she trained. Due to past experiences she was no longer able to have kids, but she always said she didn’t think she would be a good mother; too damaged. So I called her ‘sis’ ever since then, I think she knew I knew but she never said anything so I never mentioned anything. 

The Dojo had always been a place for those who needed an outlet, either to train for their next match as boxers or train others to defend themselves without resorting to weaponry. It was a place to teach you to survive. 

When I was younger I would come by after elementary school and sit and watch; soon enough though Sally was teaching me to defend myself, to protect myself. 

As the boys pulled out their chairs in front of us, I went to get off Sally and she wrapped her arms tighter around my middle. Her body alert and senses in hyper awareness as she looked for signs for danger inside the bar that was as much a home as being free upon her bike was. 

“I don’t like how he looked at you.” 

I patted her hands, and sighed. I guessed it was going to be one of those times her maternal instincts kicked in. 

A giant hand patted my hair, “Hey.”

I looked up to see a scraggly golden beard, wide grin and blue jean eyes. 

“Hey, Sunny.” 

He sat down beside Sally but not before placing a giant pitcher of beer in the center of the table but out of reach of the boys. 

I looked over to the twins, “How are you two doing?”

Their eyes were wide as they looked around themselves but as soon as I spoke they immediately focused. 

“They were all more…”

“...than we’d ever dreamed…”

“Everyone is so protective…”

“...of you, but so are we.” 

“Yeah, that’s not going to get old real quick.” Sally mumbled in my ear. 

I tsked at her and gave her side-eye, “Be nice.” Turning back to the twins, “What did you tell them?” The rest of the men were at the bar ordering their own drinks talking with Teddy and the other patrons. 

The boys shrugged, “The truth.” 

I could feel Sally’s glance at me as I tensed.

This time to my surprise George spoke while Fred kept quiet. 

“I told them, he’s been stalking you since the beginning of the summer.” 

Fred spoke up then, “I told them that he’s crossed the line of being more than creepy several times.” 

I sighed. This made things more complicated. The gang was protective of me with a capital P. Some because they knew me since the days of coming by the dojo, but others like Gerald had been given a second chance by my father. Some of them had some really rough backgrounds too, but my dad helped them get free and get straight and safe. In the case of JJ, he would literally not be alive right now if it weren’t for my dad. 

Once the rest of the gang were all at the table I did something I thought I’d never do, I cast wandless wards around the table. The boys looked at me wide eyed, while the men and Sally looked at me curiously. All had battle instincts and all could feel that something was different in the air. 

“I need to tell you all something. I can’t tell you everything, or else it would put you in danger.” I raised my hand before the grumbles could start too much, “Please can you all listen?”

“Bells?” The twins looked at me with their eyes wide. 

Gerald looked at me and nodded, “We are listening.” 

It was then I noticed Teddy was seated at the table too, but it was too late. 

“I wouldn’t even think of telling you all this but I can’t have you guys putting yourselves in danger because you want to protect me. I know if I tell you that its dangerous, you all won’t listen; so my only choice is to tell you why.” 

I stood from Sally’s lap and stood and head of the table taking a shaking breath as I saw all their eyes on me. “Show of hands, how many have heard the Quileute legends from this area?” 

My eyes widened as all of them except for Sally and JJ rose their hands. 

“Billy told them to us last time he dropped by for some fish and chips.” Teddy spoke up, “It was funny, he was pretty tipsy when he told us but said it was something we ought to know.” 

I nodded and spoke of the abridged legends for the benefit of JJ and Sally then, “The reason I told you this was because they aren’t simply legends. They are based on truth.” 

I pursed my lips and looked into the eyes of each of the men saving Sally for last, she was the most cynical of all of them. 

“So who are these cold ones?”

I took another deep breath keeping my gaze upon Sally’s, “Vampires.” 

“This Edward is one of them?” 

I nod. 

Sally’s fist clenched on the table, while her other hand pointed at my face. 

“I know you are leaving something else out, sugar.” She poked at the space between my eyebrows, “You are wound up like a spring.” 

Fred spoke up, “Second night we were here he came into her bedroom and frightened her half to death; we didn’t know until Erik nearly broke down the back door trying to get into the house to save her.” 

JJ sprung up, “He was in your house.” 

JJ was always like ice. Cold and silent. Deadly. 

He strode over, “How do you kill one?” 

I shook my head, “I wish it was that simple.” 

There was a roll of grumbles much like thunder down the table. 

Gerald spoke up, “Why not?”

“The Quileute has a treaty with Edward’s family. If the family of vampires does not step over their boundary lines, then they are not killed by them or revealed to the public.” 

Brick, one of the usually more silent ones, spoke up, “We are not Quileute though.” 

I sighed, “That may be however, the soon to be shifters look to me as part of their pack. As you are part of my friends or well family is closer... the vamp family could feel as if its a breach. I can’t risk endangering the whole reservation. There’s also the fact that if somehow word gets to Italy that people in this town know about ‘cold ones’ existing we could be faced with a massacre.” 

Sunny spoke his bright disposition nowhere to be seen in the moment, “Why tell us then?” 

“Because if you went after Edward you would find out either by dying by his hand or surviving and then we’d still be back to square one except now you’d all be hurt.” 

A hand tightened around my right hand and I glanced down to find Sally holding it. 

“What about the other stuff?”

Sally looked up at me and I looked down at her pursing my lips. 

“The other stuff has to stay just stuff; it has a whole other set of rules. I’ve already told you all a lot of weird shit.” 

“Tsk, tsk, language.” Teddy grinned sardonically at the side at me, winking, causing me to laugh a little. 

“I know you all want to protect me. I love you all and thank you for wanting to do so, but sadly this is going to be something that you won’t be able to fix for me.” 

Teddy perked up, “Food’s coming.” 

I dropped the wards, and saw as several tensed shoulders relaxed around the table. 

Gerald spoke up, “We might not be able to kill him, but we can see about keeping him away from you for the rest of the summer.” 

  
  


bxtxbxtxbxtxbxtxbxtxbxtxbxtxbxtxbxtxbxtxbxtxbxtxbxtxbxtxbxtxbxtxbxtxbxtxbxtxbxtxbxtxbxtxbxtx

I looked out the window, while petting a sleepy Erik in my lap. 

“I’m surprised she wants to see me, didn’t she hate me?” I glanced over at my Uncle Billy who was driving. 

He hummed under his breath, “Hate is a strong word. Strongly mistrusts is closer.” 

I sighed before looking out the window again, my neck sore from the training I’d gone through in the last week. 

Sally had been relentless to get me back in shape and JJ had stepped up to train the boys so that they could be able to protect “our girl” if need be. Between pranking Edward around town, having fart noises follow him and odd smells and the rumor mill active, and their active training the twins were exhausted. The boys were sleeping back at home while I stifled a yawn and Uncle Billy pulled up in front of the Quileute medicine woman’s home. 

It was a modest house, a small log cabin. Not what I’m sure the boys would imagine in their heads a medicine woman would live in but it was a new age. I remembered coming here only a handful of times, usually after having a couple of rough tumbles and Billy would take her to the old woman to get patched up. Like most on the reservation the older woman looked at me in suspicion and distrust, they knew my father was fair with everyone but that didn’t change who he was and what he symbolized. 

Now standing on her doorstep I was nervous once more, I was not an injured little kid but someone who would be claiming to be part of something so fundamentally sacred to their clan. 

The door creaked open and her familiar dark eyes peeked through it immediately setting upon me, before Uncle Billing leaned over. 

“Miera, you said to come first thing this morning.”

The door slammed shut, before the sound of a chain sliding was heard and the door opened again. 

“Wipe your feet.” 

Uncle Billy and I followed her directions and followed her into her living room. 

“Sit.” As I was about to sit, her sharp eyes swung in my direction. “Not you, come with me.” 

I followed her into her dining room where she had several old skins with ancient paintings etched on them. 

As I leaned forward she spoke once more. 

“Don’t touch, look.” She pointed upwards to the top of one of the stretched out skins. I could understand some of the old Quileute words.

I furrowed my brow looking across the old texts and then the pictures that showed the creation myth and how the Quileute tribe got its name but something felt different. 

“There was a...guardian of the Quileute tribe? Not just the shifters.” 

The older woman stared into my eyes almost as if she were practicing the mind arts, before she grabbed my face suddenly. I gasped trying to not react even as her hands dug into the sides of my face. 

“You have old eyes. Why haven’t I noticed before? A fool is what I am.” 

I tried to smile, but I could feel it quiver. 

“Can you see things too? Another Forks?” I asked my voice hopeful, but she was already dropping my face and backing away, mumbling and shaking her head. 

Her eyes were fierce, “He said your eyes glowed the night you came back scared, called the boys pups. Glowed gold.” 

I shook my head, “Probably a trick of the light.”

The old woman pointed a crooked finger, “The boys obeyed you when you issued a command. They were compelled to obey. Your eyes glowed.” The old woman straightened from her hunched over form, “This is something new. Not just a guardian, an Alpha.” 

“Not you too.” I breathed out.

The medicine woman turned sharply much more spry than her ninety years of age would seem to allow, “What was that? Who?” 

I swallowed. “Edward Cullen, when he first saw me that night. He asked if I was the Alpha.” 

“So he knows. Not good. They don’t know about her though, not the White Wolf.” 

“The White Wolf?” I asked, “I’ve heard that before when I was setting up the wards…” I drifted off eyes wide. 

The medicine woman waved her hand away, “I’ve known you are one of those since you ran through our hills. I didn’t just mistrust you for your birth but the possibility you could hurt our own.” 

I shook my head, “I’d never. No matter who it is, or how they think of me. I view you all as part of my family.” 

The old woman looked into my eyes, “Yes you do, don’t you?” She came around the table, “What did you see when you placed the protections?”

“A woman she spoke to me as if she knew already who I was, that there was no way I’d see her unless…” I looked at the ground, “Unless I was what she said.” 

“Which was?” 

“Her descendant. She asked if I was a white wolf. When I told her no, she spoke of a magical inheritance.” 

For the first time ever in all the years I knew Miera, she touched me tenderly upon the chin as she tilted my head up. Her eyes were filled with what almost looked like pity if it wasn’t for the determined set of her eyebrows and her firmly set lips. 

“I see it in your eyes, you hold all our burdens. I can’t take them away, child. You are about to only have more soon upon your shoulders.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up: Plot Twists happen at Diagon Alley
> 
> Teddy & Mains in "Bell's Wheels":  
> Teddy: Robert Downy Jr  
> JJ: Sebastian Stan (w/Bucky feels but w/2 arms)  
> Sally: Krysten Ritter  
> Brick: Charlie Hunnam
> 
> Fred's 'I want to believe' dragon's shirt: https://dungeonarmory.com/products/i-want-to-believe-dragons-rpg-shirt
> 
> George's “What doesn’t kill you, gives you XP” shirt: https://dungeonarmory.com/collections/unisex-t-shirt/products/what-doesnt-kill-you-gives-you-xp-unisex-t-shirt


	19. A Mastermind is Revealed

Diagon Alley was busy, but the boys and I had a plan. Get our supplies before my Gringotts appointment in the afternoon (which after some debating I mentioned in a letter to my tutor). 

Things however went a little screwy when we met up with the rest of their family who had Harry with them & I could tell right off the bat that something was wrong. 

"Distract your family for me, boys. I need to check Harry, something is wrong. I'm bringing him to Gringotts." 

They nodded before each dropping a light kiss on either side of my forehead before running toward their family.

"Harry?" I kept my tone soft and gentle as I approached him but even still he jumped. I could feel wrinkles forming on my forehead from my frown. "Can you come with me to the bank? The boys needed to spend some time with their family."

His emerald eyes fluttered beneath dark lashes and I noticed how small in height he was for his age. I was small and petite but even I had a growth spurt over summer. He looked as if he might have gotten smaller.

He mumbled underneath his breath, "I need to tell the Weasleys."

"Oh, don't worry about them. The boys would tell them." I went around him and slotted my arm through his left arm noticing how his magic fluttered around his right. "Come along."

Once we were seated in my manager's Krugrig's office I requested some tea and nutritional broth in goblin speech. My manager's assistant nodded, eyeing the boy with eyes wide. 

Looking back at Krugrig I spoke up, "I know you were expecting me later however an urgent situation came up."

The goblin's piercing wise eyes peered across the way at The-Boy-Who-Lived. "Yes, I see." 

"I wish to pay for my friend to have a full inheritance test, including health and compulsion/potion list. I will also compensate for whatever the Goblin nation's excellent med team can do to help him heal."

Harry let out a gasp at her side, "Bella?"

I turned toward him to see his gaze fearful beneath his glasses and I sighed. "Harry, you may pay me back some day if you wish, however I will help you and I don’t wish for you to owe me anything.” I peered into his gaze deeper, tilting my head to the side, “I bet anything you're not even allowed to keep your trust key, are you?"

He gaped slightly but then shook his head.

I pressed my lips together tightly, "You may have more relatives, possible guardians, like a magically bonded godfather or godmother. However you can only find these things out for sure either by a full inheritance test or an unsealed will. There may be things you find out you wish you hadn't however...and I say this from experience sometimes it's better to know sooner than later be betrayed by those you thought were friends. I know I'm not a close friend Harry but I feel this strong desire to protect you, I'm kind of the Alpha momma bear to my friends at home. Ultimately this is your choice, what do you decide?"

_ There _ , I smiled, as I saw the spark of courage in his eyes.

"What do I need to do?"

My manager spoke once more, "Slice your hand with this dagger, let three drops fall." 

After Harry did as asked I quickly cleaned the blade with a flick of my wrist. 

I then sat back down in my chair nervously wringing my hands, my stomach in knots, my gut telling me things were going to change again.

From my right I could hear the crinkle of paper in the tell tale sound of it being clenched tightly. 

I took a deep breath and glanced over to Harry to see him tense, his magic had dropped no longer covering his right arm that was bent at an odd angle obviously broken and in his lap sat nearly three feet of parchment (if not more). 

"I don't understand." His eyes were wet and he looked up, "Why?"

Gulping and then taking a deep breath I offered my hand, "May I see? You don't have to, something like this is highly personal, almost sacred you have the right to…" 

I stopped as his left hand shoved the scroll in my hands so he could wipe away tears that were falling beneath his glasses. 

As I glanced down and read through the test I sat down heavily in my seat. A cramp started up piercing through making me gasp and I bent over the scroll lost for breath and for a moment worried I'd throw up but after several deep breaths I took control and read over the scroll once more. It was so much worse than I had even imagined.

{Inheritance test results}

**Name: Harry James Potter**

**Father: James Potter [deceased]**

**Mother: Lily Potter (nee Riddle)[deceased]**

**Grandfather (Paternal): Fleamont Potter [deceased]**

**Grandmother (Paternal): Euphemia Potter (nee Rosier) [deceased]**

**Grandfather (Maternal): Tom Marvolo Riddle [alive]**

**Grandmother (Maternal): Margot Riddle (nee Droope) [deceased]**

**Godparent: Sirius Orion Black [incarcerated]**

{Heirships}

**Lord Potter (paternal)**

**Lord Peverell (paternal)**

**Heir Apparent to the House of Gaunt (maternal)**

**Heir Apparent to the Ancient House of Slytherin (maternal)**

{Magical Inheritances/Abilities} 

**Abilities Revealed: Parseltongue (maternal)**

{Blocks, Compulsions, Suppressions & Potions}

  
  
  


**50% Core magic blocked (illegal, Dumbledore)**

**100% Natural Animagus [paternal] magic blocked (illegal, Dumbledore)**

**100% Parselmagic blocked (illegal, Dumbledore)**

**Compulsion charm for submission to Dursleys (illegal, Dumbledore)**

**Compulsion charm to befriend Weasleys (illegal, Dumbledore)**

**Compulsion charm to trust Weasleys (illegal, Dumbledore)**

**Compulsion charm to trust Dumbledore (illegal, Dumbledore)**

**Compulsion charm to hate Slytherins (illegal, Dumbledore)- 80% broken**

**Suppression charm for independent thoughts (illegal, Dumbledore)**

**Residue of 20 Obliviate-Forgetfulness potion found in system keyed to: abuse**

{Health log}

**Horcrux of Tom Marvolo Riddle**

**15 inappropriately healed bones**

**Severely malnourished**

**Severely underweight**

**1 currently broken right arm, bruised ribs and tailbone**

  
  


“Oh Harry.” A sob broke through and several tear tracks made their way down my cheeks. My mind was reeling. I could almost feel a panic attack coming on and I was hit with dizzies. “One sec…” 

I placed my head between my legs and moaned quietly as another horrible cramp went through the lower half of my body. Taking deep breaths in through my mouth and out through my nose until I calmed enough to lift my head. 

“Ok, so…” I let out a blustery sigh as I looked at Harry, “First things first, we need to get you feeling better.” 

A mop of dark hair shook, “Won’t the Weasley’s start wondering where I am?”

Krugrig spoke up, “Our bank runs on a different time than the outside world.” 

My eyes widened, I had wondered about that. 

“Where hours, even days could have passed within our walls only a couple hours have passed out in the wizard’s world.” 

I spoke up in a goblin speech to my manager, “The horcrux?” 

My manager’s face soured as he answered back in his language, “Ancient dark magic that splits the soul to grant immortality however it comes with a heavy price. Harry has a piece of his grandfather’s soul stuck in his scar.” 

“For now can he be treated for everything else without touching that, I think I need to contact…” I pursed my lips and turned toward Harry. 

“Harry, I know this is a lot to take in and a lot is changing. It must be very overwhelming. I actually have a way to contact your grandfather. The thing is things are not what they seem on that front, and I don’t wish to get your hopes up. I don’t know if he’ll be a possible guardian, but I’m positive that he’s been messed with just like you.”

Harry pursed his lips and stared down at the ground for a while, before looking back up with a determined glint. “I’ve been lied to and manipulated for far too long. I need to know the truth, the whole truth.” 

I nodded and took a deep breath once more. 

As Harry was led out of the room toward the healing chambers, I wrote a quick missive to my tutor.

~Time Skip~

“Mr. Gaunt, Lady Hufflepuff is waiting for you here.” 

I swallowed and looked up to see a very different person walk in than the last time I saw my tutor. Once the door closed behind the man, I gave a wavering smile. 

“I suppose Plan B worked then?”

Dark eyes glinted with a crimson sheen, dark almost black hair was styled handsomely on top of well sculpted features. I could see the resemblance between Harry and him, my stomach dropped and my eyes itched. 

“Teacher, I need you to take your full inheritance test with a compulsion list now.” 

His eyes narrowed on my features, my eyes still no doubt red from crying, before glancing down at the rolled up scroll in my lap. 

“What’s the emergency?”

I let out a choked chortle, “I’ve found your grandson.” I laughed but it was high pitched nearly hysterical, “You know what really sucks is I just thought Sparklybutt was some manipulative bastard but I think it might be so much worse.” 

“I don’t have a grandson.” His dark brows furrowed.

“Oh but you do.” I pursed my lips, “I just think you were made to forget you ever had a family, that you ever had a daughter. Damn…” I hung my head down, taking more deep breaths, “this is the worst news to ever deliver to someone. Please I can’t be the one to tell you who he is. Please just do the test.”

I knew I was barely holding myself together. It didn’t help that my cramps had gotten worse and I felt like I was going to hurl. This was turning out to be the worst day ever. 

I hadn’t even realized that Krugrig had already directed Voldy...Tom...my teacher to do the test until I heard him curse and drop into the chair beside me. 

“So I take it there’s a buttload of compulsions, suppressions and residue of potions? Let me guess all illegally placed by one irritating Dumbledore?” 

“He wanted me to make the horcruxes.” He took a deep breath before continuing, “The Forgetfulness potions were keyed to my family.” He groaned deep back in his throat, “I had a family, a daughter...Lily.” He gasped and a guttural moan of sorrow came from him. “Please...no.” 

The tears were falling as I handed Harry’s inheritance test over to him wordlessly. 

The yell-like scream that came from him sounded like a wounded wild animal and caused shivers to run down my spine. I wrapped my hands around my arms to no avail. The room blurred from my tears. 

My tutor’s cries of pain and anger echoed in my mind even after he left to heal, to absorb two more horcruxes that had been hidden in loyal followers’ (of the past) vaults. 


End file.
